Outcast: Their Mistake
by Silent Soul Ken -SSK
Summary: When she saw him fight, she was enchanted by his determination and ferocity. The orbs of cobalt held her in a spell, and all that was in those eye's was... R&R More inside You'll like!
1. The Beginning of Sin

**Story name: Their Mistake...**

**Summary: When she saw him fight, she was enchanted by his determination and ferocity. The orbs of cobalt held her in a spell, and all that was in those eye's was...**

**Rating: T for Teen**

**Reasons: Abuse, Alcohol, Swearing, Violence, blood, Angst.**

**A/N: Well... I did say that I was gonna do a prologue to the series now called "The Outcasts" This would be the start and the other one, is the sequel. This is the true beginning I might write one more... I might do a series... it depends... Actually I am thinking of doing a series and I don't really care if people read it or not... Enough Rambling...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Beginning of Sin...  
Loss...**

Purgatory, a city, and a prison. A city to those who cannot cross over completely and those who are never meant to cross, a city of violence and pain. Purgatory was known as a lawless zone, and only angel's and demons of great power or courage stepped here. Purgatory was infamous for it's 'Arena' a place where a friendly fight would ensue or a death match could watch. The Arena was the battle ground for angels and demons most to the death, some for observation, and other's just for fun. Above was the Angelic City of Heaven, and below the Cursed Pit's of Hell. When God/Kami came into being he created Angels to serve and protect him and the people. But one refused and he was cast into Earth which during it's time of a creation was a hell. Hatred fused within him for being thrown by his father he stole a part of hellish earth and created and became the absolute ruler of Hell. The birth of heaven, hell created a shift in the forming earth and it was cast into pieces. That was the birth of Purgatory known by angels as, 'Blood Earth' the earth that still bleeds.

* * *

_**Hell...**_

Not many people liked hell, they were afraid of what lurked, but then humans always feared what they could not see. In the great chasms and holes there were many creatures, men with horns and different colored skin, women who would seduce you then steal your soul, Imps who would cackle in the night promising your doom, Ogres who devour human flesh, and many other creatures. They were known as demons and they came in different shapes and sizes. Humans knew very little about demons, what they did know was common and slightly flawed knowledge. Common and correct knowledge, demons were ageless, demons came from hell, demons have a great variety. Common and flawed knowledge, all demons worked for the 'Fallen One'; most demons do but not all of them, all demons are evil; not exactly true there are some demons who are nice and work for Kami as spies, All demons had scaly wings; most demons had wings but not all of them were scaly some were descendants of fallen angels and had lustrous feathers, demons are devoid of love; Is that so? Then I shall change your mind with this. That's the common knowledge that people have and know. The story begins here with a demonic youth trying to prove he is the strongest in life by defeating his comrades and climbing the steps in the demonic army. That youth's name is Naruto... and the story begins...

* * *

**Earthen time 3:52 A.M  
**

**The Torture Pit **

He sat there looking into the pit that held screaming and writhing bodies of humans being digested by the monster beneath the pit. He gave a snort of discuss as he held up a hand, energy swirled around the air until it solidified into a single black ball that hovered an inch above his hand. "Hmph, it's your own fault..." he said he stood up he grabbed the ball and threw it. It exploded into a dark nexus of energy and their pain-filled shrieks shook the air. He looked down at them then he snorted in disgust and turned, he then fell to his knees as he felt pain between his shoulder blades, 'is it time? will I fly now?' he waited, however nothing happened. He looked up to see a smirking face, "What's the matter loser? Weak stomach?" He growled as he looked up at his most hated rival "Shut the fuck up! Sasuke, Leave me the fuck alone! Go hang out with your gay brother Sasu_gay_," Sasuke's smirk faded slightly "And here I was trying to be friendly and give you a message about your Father, Naruto..." Naruto turned to look up at the raven haired, his blue slitted eye's narrowing, "What about my father?" Sasuke looked at him with those strange red eye's of his. "He's dead..."

* * *

_Heaven_

Humans despite being just as clueless about heaven as they are about hell, they draw comfort from here, for reasons only they know. Many of these reasons are slightly foolish but some make sense. The angels, are possibly one of the main reasons why they do this. Angels Typically were men or women with beautiful white wings similar to dove's, however not all angel's wings were white or feathered. Micheal the Archangel is known for being an angel with black wings. However he is not the only one there are several, some white, some blue, some the color of honey, other sometimes skeletal. Also some had only one wing, most had two, and sometimes four but usually they were powerful high-ranking angels, and there's only been two, six winged angels called Seraphyes. Ah yes, in the angelic world there are different types of angels, messengers, who were extremely fast and therefore carried no armor. Seraphs, were four winged angels with great power and fighting skill, Guardians, were angels that protected the weak and the gates of Heaven, known for their heavy armor and powerful skills. Magolias , the most powerful angels in existence capable of exorcising even highest level of demons. Then there were the normal angels who had a large variety of jobs and skills. And that is the kingdom of heaven.

* * *

**Earthen time: 3:00 A.M  
**

**Earth **

Neji, one of the five Seraphim was currently battling a demon of great power. He looked at the demon's large spiked blond hair, his four blood-red wings, and his blue slitted pupils. "HA! I thought you Seraphim were stronger than that! Is this really the extent of your power?" the demon taunted, his blue eye's flashing dangerously. Neji gritted his teeth and opened his large wings and beat back-wards to retreat, and come up with a strategy. The demon just watched, smirking then he chuckled and sat down, why should he be worried?

Neji was panting as he rested against a tree, his skills were proving useless, and his powers even more so. No matter what he did the demon either dodged or blocked his attacks. There was one technique but most angels didn't use it because there wasn't a demon powerful to force them to use it however it seemed he would need to. He sighed, he looked at the spear in his hand, he looked around when he heard a rustling. "!" Neji leapt forward as a enormous blade cleaved the tree he was hiding neatly in two. "As much, as I would like to see your stupid plan, I'm a bit impatient and your becoming a real thorn in my back!" the demon said. He raised his large sword with one hand and brought it down on the unfortunate angel. Neji closed his eye's ready to accept his fate.

"Y-Y-YOU! HIASHI YOU BAS- GAH!" Neji opened his eye's to see a thin double bladed sword sticking out of the demon's chest. Neji knew that sword, it was his uncle's Hiashi's! But what was he doing here? He saw Hiashi looking down at him with a sad smile, "Neji, you must leave at once!" Hiashi said. "HIASHI! DAMN IT! GET YOUR DAMN TOAD STICKER OUT OF ME NOW! SO I CAN KILL YOU!" The demon roared gnashing his razor sharp teeth. Hiashi looked at the demon sadly, "As much as you and many other's want to kill my cousin I cannot allow it to pass... Neji you must leave at ONCE!" Neji refused, "I will not let you fight this monster alone! And what of-!" Hiashi flashed his pale eye's at Neji. "NEJI! You will leave immediately if we both die here who will protect and teach her? Answer me!" Neji knew he was losing the fight, he hung his head dejectedly, "No one will..." he said. Hiashi nodded "Now GO! That's an order!" Neji looked at his Uncle then giving a frustrated growl he crouched then leapt into the air beating his wings to return to Heaven.

Hiashi watched him go but his watching was cut short as he felt a large piece of demonic metal sink deep into his chest. Hiashi groaned but stood tall, "If I go down! THEN YOU GO DOWN AS WELL!" The demon roared, Hiashi smiled sadly. "A shame that we fought as equals in the Arena and now... we fight as enemies..." The demon chuckled coughing as he did, "Heh-heh-heh... Ugh! Yeah... I have to admit it was rather fun fighting you..." Hiashi smiled, "I concur, it was enjoyable... you were probably the most vicious fighter I ever fought in the Arena..." The demon felt a smile creeping onto his lips, "And you were the sneakiest bastard I ever fought!" Hiashi grimaced at the praise. They paused frozen like a statue then, "So this is how were gonna die? Pretty pathetic if you ask me..." Hiashi sighed, "It pains me to say that I agree, I would've at least expected a crowd watching..." The demon smirked, "Well... I guess I'll see you around Hiashi, wherever that is!" Hiashi smiled, "And you as well..." He glowed white, then there was a large explosion.

* * *

**Earthen Time 4:00**

**The First Circle  
**

Naruto was still stunned his father, one of the greatest demons of his time, was dead, _DEAD_! It wasn't possible but then Naruto thought _'No, it's as the humans say, anything is possible...'_ Naruto grimaced. He would get revenge, he would tear the one who killed his father into ribbons! Neji, that was the name right? He heard of this 'Neji' he was known in heaven as the 'Spear of Light' for he was a master spear user and a brilliant tactician. "Spear huh?" Naruto looked at his hand, normally a demon wouldn't of been able to create a weapon of darkness until they were 600 but Naruto, had created his at 400, and unlike most demons whose normally stayed in one physical shape after formed, Naruto's could switch it's shape after formation. This would've been a great success and given him some name... if Sasuke hadn't done the same thing before him. "Fuckin' bastard..." Was all that Naruto said.

Naruto looked up, from the fiery depths of the first circle, "Fuck it! I'm going to the Arena!" He said, and he ran toward the steps that led to Purgatory. He needed to get some frustration out his body, the Arena was the perfect place.

* * *

**Earthen Time 4:00**

**The Silver Palace**

She could not believe her ears as her cousin Neji told her that her father was dead. "I'm sorry... Hinata-sama..." She didn't want to believe she didn't want to look at him. Hinata just lowered her head cupping her face with her hands and sobbed silently into her hands. She had to go somewhere, away from her cousin, away from this place. She stood up her white robe fluttering the air her cheeks red and her eye's shut and ran past Neji. "Hinata-sama!" She didn't stop as he continued to run, "Hinata-sama!" Neji ran after her but she had disappeared.

Neji giving a frustrated sigh leapt into the air landing on a tower nearby. He looked around, scanning the ground Hinata was nowhere to be found, she hadn't left the Gates of David so where could she of gone? He looked toward some gray steps that were tinted red due to blood, and saw! "No!" He instantly leapt off the tower. He landed on the gray steps and got on his knee, he picked up the white cloth which was becoming a dusty red. He sniffed, and confirmed his worst fear... She had stepped into Purgatory...

* * *

**MEOW! REPLY! Give me your opinions on it they are widely welcomed! since I am the author who doesn't give a rats bum! Well how did you like it? Anyway it's gonna get better in the next chapter! Fluffiness galore! Please READ! and REVIEW!**

**NEXT CHAPTER! Sight...**

**Oh yes... how did you like the Fourth Hokage being a demon? MWAH HA HA HA HA!**

**Edit: Made some Spelling checks and what not... **


	2. The First Sin

**Story name: Outcasts: Their Mistake...**

**Summary: When she saw him fight, she was enchanted by his determination and ferocity. The orbs of cobalt held her in a spell, and all that was in those eye's was...**

**Rating: T for Teen**

**Reasons: Abuse, Alcohol, Swearing, Violence, blood, Angst.**

**A/N: Well here it is Chapter 1 or "The First Sin" The chapter before this was the prologue hence the name "Beginning of Sin" It is the beginning that will bring them together and this is meeting and the next is the temptaion, and finally the breaking. Four chapter's total I wonder if I can entertain you for that long. Also big thanks to the first four who reveiwed!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The First Sin...  
Sight...**

**_Humans_**

Human beings... It is truly Ironic for this is the first project Kami and 'The Fallen One' worked on together even though they didn't do it intentionally. Kami created humans flesh and blood, and 'The Fallen One' their emotions, mind, and darkness. It is these efforts that created humans and created love, sadness, despair, happiness, betrayal, and death. However one could say that 'The Fallen One' made humans a bit too clever for they had developed items of such destruction and power that they were dooming themselves. However that might of been his intention all along.

* * *

**Earthen time 5:31 A.M**

**Purgatory, the Slums**

She continued to run not knowing or caring where she ended up as long it was away from _him_! She couldn't except it her father being killed, her father meant everything to her. He protected her, cared for her, raised her, taught her, and loved her. She eventually stopped and fell to her knees, for she couldn't keep running, her legs hurt and she had to see where she was, she opened her tear stained eye's to see gray and reddish buildings. She looked down at the ground then she held up a hand to her face to see a reddish tinge on it, a tinge that looked similar to... she shook her head and wiped on her already dirty and tear stained robe. "No... I can't be here, father told me not to come here!"

She had to get of here, she had to get out of Purgatory, this place of dangers and backstabbing. She got up, and looked around, it was unfortunate that she had ran blindly without seeing where she was going for she might of noticed that she was in the worst parts of Purgatory. She heard many say that the residence here made demons look like innocent pups! She turned, to only see dark corriders that led into who knows where.

She was confused which one to take, it didn't matter what was at the end she knew as long as she got out of there. However the wrong choice could cost her dearly. "Well, well, it's not often we see such a sweet face ey' boy's?" her eye's widened and she turned around. Behind her were several men, two had a sword on their waist and they were both shirt-less revealing flesh that was gray, and molting and their face also grey and molting. Their eye's were also gray, it seemed to her that everything was gray, the other's however were a variety of colors blue, red, pruple. "Y'know when was the last time we had such... Pleasurable company?" She froze when she heard the last two words, she knew what they meant.

"Hmm... I think it was 500 years, give or take a few months..." the second one said. The first one nodded, "She looks like she'd be good right?" the second one nodded. "I wonder how long she'll last..." he said, and he moved forward his hands out stretched, "No!" she cried and took a step back, then another, then she turned and ran. She ran into one of the darkened paths at random hoping that it would lead her into safety. She continued to run when she felt a hand grabbing her shoulder, "Now where you going? I didn't say you could run!?" She felt a hand hitting her cheek, stunning her. "Now! Your coming with me!" that brought her into reality, she pulled against the hand on her shoulder and broke free, tripping then getting up and running again, hearing something rip. As she ran she came into light and stopped, before her was empty space, and ahead was another part of this crazy place that had been connected by a bridge or something but the connection was gone and she was trapped. She heard chuckling, "Heh, trapped like a rat... now come with us pretty and we won't hurt you..."

She turned, seeing the two and their gang. She was afraid, afraid of what they'll do, afraid of dieing, afraid of everything. "help me, daddy..." she whispered tears in her eye's. Then she closed her eye's screaming "SOMEONE HELP!!!" then she felt something hit her in the back of the head.

* * *

He just kept on going, rushing through the treachously empty streets, and the black passegeways that could lead to either a dead end, or something nasty. But he had his weapon, ready to come out whenever he needed it. He heard something and instantly ran into a dark passageway it sounded like high heels. He stood there, motionless, "Hiya, baby..." he heard, as a hand appeared on his neck, tickling it to cause him to relax. "You miss me?" the voice said and kissed his cheek, when he felt the kiss he felt a bit of his energy draining. "Oh... it's you..." he said dully, "Anko..." he turned his head slightly to see her smiling face and slitted brown eye's. Anko was a succubus, a creature that craved on the energies of life and mostly stole that by having sex with another living being. However Anko was unique do to the fact that she could absorb not only energy put other things, memories, feelings, and even physique. Anko mostly did human women, so she get their physique, and when she did men it was demons and sometimes, angels. It was unfortunate maybe that one of her favorite demons to try and seduce was Naruto. 

Naruto avoided her because of this, not because she wasn't pleasurable company, but she tried to seduce him every time he was near her. He stepped forward but felt a pair of arms wrapping around his neck, "I'm sorry about your father..." she said in a sincere voice, Naruto shrugged her off, "Why because he's not there to screw you anymore, maybe that's why he died! You stole the energy that he needed to win! If you hadn't he'd still be!" Anko then bit into his neck, her fangs piercing into his skin. "You know I never steal energy from him... He was someone I loved with my heart and soul, and it was an honor to know him on an intimate level... and he was just as proud to know me... He wanted you to see me as your mother did you know that?" she hissed, into his ear. Naruto did know and didn't really care if he did but he was currently edgy and edgy demons are particulary violent and tend to snap. He sulked slightly, "Yeah... it's just..." she kissed his cheek again, this time not draining his energy, "I know, sweety... I know..."

She turned around to face him, and looked at him in the face smiling, "But I don't think he'd want to see you sulking? Right?" Naruto gulped then nodded. "Now why are you here?" Anko said her smile turning into a serious frown, Naruto shifted slightly, and mumbled "...Arena..." Anko frowned, she didn't like the Arena much but she had to admit there plenty of strong beings whose energies she could steal to live a little while longer. In truth she had stolen enough energy to last her a good 1,514 years if she didn't use it carelessy. She looked at him, then she kissed on the forward. "Whatever you need, I will give..." she said and she stood, and turned to head wherever she was headed, he nodded and smiled. "Thanks... Mom..." she didn't stop, but he thought he saw her shudder slightly.

Naruto's smile faded, "Now where do I go again?" He stepped out of the passageway and looked around, "Ah!" he ran down the street. "SOMEONE HELP!!!" Naruto skidded to a halt, he looked around, the voice came from one of the dark passgeways. Naruto wondered what he should do, normally he would leave whoever the hell it was alone and keep going, but then again the voice came from the slums. The slums were dangerous even for demon's, he wondered what his father might do, his father dispite working for the armys of hell helped everyone who was in trouble no matter who they were, especially if he was in Purgatory. Naruto decided to do what his father did and ran forward, into the darkness.

* * *

**Purgatorians**

Purgatorians or "Purgs" are residence of Purgatory, most are extremely vicious and ruthless and have a extraordinarly short fuse. Also they seem to suffer from delusions, and degrading of the skin. Also like they're enviroment they take on a grayish tint to their skin allowing them to blend into their surrondings. They're clothes will even take on a grayish tint, however dispite this it seemsthey are abundant in color. They are also extremely tenacious and vengeful, also they will use any means to win.

Many Purgatorians create orginizations, in an attempt to claim Purgatory under one banner. However Purgatory, being such a large and lawless zone, is extremely hard to map, and conquer. Also many creatures live in Purgatory creating nests, and many of them hampering they're advance to conquering purgatory.

* * *

**Earthen time 5:40 A.M  
Purgatory the Slums**

Naruto came upon several men crouching over something, he heard a ripping sound, "Ooh, she's pretty..." then the other's laughed. Naruto felt his stomach squirm, his demonic aura pouring out of him, these creeps were gonna do something to some girl. Naruto couldn't stand for that, they're some lines that just aren't meant to be crossed. He held out his hand his dark weapon forming sizzling bolts of darkness flying. "HEY PURGS!" some of them turned.

They saw a kid with a sword, in his hand black currents of electricity shooting off his body. "What the hell you want punk!? This girls ours you can have a piece la- Gurk!" the Purg talking wasn't able to finish his sentence because the boy had suddenly appeared in front of him and stabbed his throat. "Mike!" one of them shouted, Mike was now a gurgling bleeding figure, "You little bastard I'll make you pay one of them shouted and he leapt forward pulling out a sword.

Naruto watched him, with narrowed blood red pupils, as the man Naruto dropped his sword grabbing the man's sword with one hand and the mans throat with the other. "outta my way..." Naruto hissed and squeezed crushing the mans throat till his neck exploded. Naruto dropped the now headless corpse, kicking his sword into the air. He grabbed it then spun, throwing it at another on of the Purgs, by now all of them had noticed. Their were two who seemed to be the leaders, they were standing over a prone figure, with dirty robes and slightly torn robes. Naruto forgetting his rage calmed as he saw the girls face the dark lightning stopped flashing and his eye's becoming blue again.

He then gave a grunt as he felt a sword thrusting into his abdomen, "Gh!" "Pay attention to the fight brat!" said one of the Prugs. Naruto gritted his teeth, he grabbed the sword jerked breaking it in half, he pulled the in his abdomen out, and slammed it into the skull of the Purg that had stabbed him. "GAH!!!" the prug fell back his body alive for 30 seconds before dieing. Naruto turned his attention to the last two, he then pointed his sword at them. "Sorry to keep you... Your up next!" the two just grinned, and they pulled they're swords out. "I hope your ready to die you little punk... After all we never forget a face..."

Naruto was stunned, "What do you mean...?" he asked, the first one who was wearing a blue-gray cap chuckled. "You're that kid right? I think it was 372 years ago... Your that kid who ran while we took that lady... she was nice I think it was your mom or something... Whoever she was she was sweet..." Naruto stood there aghast, and angry as unwanted memories crept into his head.

_Flashback_

_A woman with long blond hair cried out, as a man smacked her, "SHUT UP! YOU STUPID WHORE!" "MOMMY!" A young boy cried out he ran to his fallen mother but was met by a foot in the face. The boy fell back, squinting in pain, "MOMMY!" "Naruto! Run please! Go to your father now!" Naruto shook his small head, "I can't leave you mommy!" he said and he stood up again, however a hand siezed his throat and held him up. "Your an annoying little brat!" the man held a knife to Naruto's throat, "I'll shut that stupid, bratty mouth of your's for good!" The man pressed the knife into Naruto skin to slice it when he cried out and realeased him. He turned to see Naruto's mother her hand raised, breathing hard, "You little bitch!" he cried, and he kicked out his foot connecting with her face. "Mommy!" Naruto ran forward again however he was stopped by two men, "Naruto! Please! Go to your Father I'll be fine!" Naruto however tried to shove past the men. "Naruto please... for mommy..." Naruto sniffed, and he was thrown back by one of the men's legs, he slammed against the wall and the world became dark..._

_Flashback end_

"You..." Naruto breathed, his blood boiling. "You were the ones... the ones who killed my mother..." the second looked surprised, "Oh? that really was your mom? Whatever you should've heard her screaming your name, not exactly the most cooperative slut, still chafes but definitly worth it!" he said then he threw his back and laughed. Naruto, lunged forward, in blind rage slashing out ward, however was parried by the first one and the second slashing at Naruto's head. Naruto ducked and his face collided into the first one's knee. He fell back, and rolled to the side. "Hmph! Why bother you couldn't beat us back then so why try now? Your a useless, whiny brat!" Naruto was now ticked. He looked at the girl lying on the ground behind the two, and saw his mother instead, and her plea telling him to run and get his father. He failed to protect her because he was too weak, and too stupid, he still wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but he was much smarter than before. Naruto closed his eye's forcing himself to relax, to see beyond sight. He opened his eye's and pushed himself to his feet wincing slightly as blood poured from his abdomen in a steady trickle, he looked at them then he held his sword up and it became a rapier, he looked at it then he bowed mockingly, "Let's dance," he said.

Hinata opened her eye's, the two men were farther away now, and another had joined them, she looked at the third person, he had tanned skin, blond hair, and a large grin. Then they sprung into action the two swing their swords wildly and the third leap over them landing in front of her, he turned and enganged the other two. When she saw him fight, she was enchanted by his determination and ferocity. "This ends here!" he said and he suddenly vanished reappearing behind the two, he flicked his thin sword and it vanished, the other two stood there frozen then there chests opened and blood sprayed forward. "Gagh!" they fell to the ground, dead. He turned aroudn and looked at her, and she was entranced by those cobalt orbs, they held her in a spell and all that was in those eye's were...

Naruto reached out his hand to her "You all right?", she flinched and scooted back dangerously close to the edge, "I'm not gonna hurt you and your more likely to hurt yourself if you scoot farther back..." he said. She looked behind her and squeaked, then she leapt forward causing him to fall back, "Whoa!" he hit his head on the ground, but it didn't hurt much. He looked down and realized that she was very close to his... "I'm sorry!" she said apparently she had realized this as well and had leapt off him, bowing profuesly. "It's all right," Naruto said. He sat up and looked at her, now that he was actually looking her, he had to try hard to hold in a blush. She was beautiful, she had short blue-black hair, skin the color of cream, and ivory eye's that was tinted lavendar. "Um... uh... I'm... uh... N-Na-Naruto! Naruto!" He said fumbling with his words, the girl blushed, and giggled slightly.

"I'm Hinata, Naruto-kun..." she said then she paused, _'Kun?'_ it was Naruto's turn to blush, "Um, well I, uh..." Naruto was blushing crimson. "Are you from here Naruto-kun?" Naruto gave her a wry smile and said "Nah! why would I want to live here with creeps like them," he said gesturing carelessly.

Her voice was so sweet and soft, like a whisper in the wind, and her giggle was so sweet and somehow to him, sounded like bells. He smiled, and rubbed the back of his head, "So uh... you from here?" She shook her head furiously, "Okay, okay, sorry stupid question..." he said. There was a clanging noise, and she was suddenly next to him holding his arm tightly. She was quivering, and her eye's were fearful, not knowing why he did but he put a hand on her head and stroked it, feeling every strand of hair on her head. "Daddy... Help me... don't leave me..." Naruto frowned, this girl lost her dad too huh? He leaned forward and kissed her on top of her head consoulingly, "Hey, it's okay... I'll protect you till you get home okay...?" he said, she didn't respond, pulling her slightly off his arm, he leaned forward looking into her eye's. "Okay...?"

She looked into Naruto's blue eye's she realized that his eye's were slitted, however she didn't know what that meant, since her best friend, also had slitted eye's. However those eye's, they enchanted her, put her under a spell causing her to lose her senses. He was so close to her that she could smell the sweat on his skin, feel his hot breath on her face, and see every strand of hair on his head. She leaned forward closer.

* * *

Neji walked down the steps, that lead to Purgatory, behind him were two others, Kiba a good friend of Hinata's who was excellent at tracking people, and Kakashi who was another in the Seraphim. Neji looked at the two, then he looked at the large buildings "Find her," was all he said and then he opened his wings, and leapt into the air, the other two following suit.

* * *

**There... I hope your happy... Stayed up until 1:39 in the morning wrting this. I gotta go to sleep, see ya next time... Also do you think I'm going a bit too fast, but then again I still have the next chapter and then the last one so I got plenty of time. Kakashi's is an angel... Surprised? I'll explain who the member's of the Seraphim are in the next chapter and you might be surprised by who they are...**

**Also did you like Anko being a succubus? Reveiw so that way I know...**


	3. The Second Sin

**Story name: Outcasts: Their Mistake...**

**Summary: When she saw him fight, she was enchanted by his determination and ferocity. The orbs of cobalt held her in a spell, and all that was in those eye's was...**

**Rating: T for Teen**

**Reasons: Abuse, Alcohol, Swearing, Violence, blood, Angst.**

**A/N: The second Sin is here... I give thanks to the two who reviewed my last chapter, it fuels my desire to continue the series. I imagine they'll be two more and then after that I'm giving it to whoever is interested in continuing it. For this isn't just Naruto and Hinata... There are other's who might become Outcasts.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Second Sin...  
Temptation and Betrayal...**

**Earthen Time 5:20**  
**The Temple of Light**

Neji's feet were the only things that could be clearly heard in the hall, the Temple of Light was one of the main central buildings of command. However he was not here to report to his commander, no. He was here to get some recruits for the rescue mission. The rescue mission that was neither approved, or authorized. He stepped into the Hall of Reflection and looked up. The Hall of Reflection was the resting place for most angels. He had to choose the right amount and the right one's, one's that he could trust. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face. Things weren't going to be easy.

* * *

_Seraphim_

The Seraphim are among the strongest in Kami's army. Resolute, determined, and loyal they are willing to make any sacrifice. The Seraphim only contains five members 'The Spear of Light' aka Neji, 'The Hammer of Judgement' aka Chouji, 'The Needles of Enlightenment' aka Haku, 'The Sword of Silence' aka Zaku, 'The Knife of Wisdom' aka Kakashi, and 'The Axe of Forgiveness' aka Sakura. These five warriors of light are Kami's blade against the forces of Hell. Each one was unique.

Neji, aka 'The Spear of Light' would be called the leader of the five, for he was the most skilled and experienced of them all. His spear called 'Luna's Tear' was a spear that shone with the light of ether, and the tip was said to contain 'the very light of God' it is a powerful weapon, one that requires tremendous skill to wield. The thing that made him unique was his eye's, for they allowed him a complete 360 degree view of his surroundings, giving him an advantage in battle.

Chouji, aka 'The Hammer of Judgment' was the second physically strongest, he is however the largest of them all. He was also the more laid back of the group often slacking off instead of tending to his duties. His weapon is known as 'Thor's Hammer' was a weapon of devestation and because of that Chouji seldom uses it in combat. He is well known for his 'size changing' power enabling him to change his size and gain the advantage in battles featuring large groups. This is the thing that made him unique.

Haku, aka 'The Needles of Enlightment' is the fastest of the six. She has no remorse or regrets and spares none, placing duty above morals. Her weapon, 'Angels Sting' are needles that are able to shape themselves to her needs, and specifications. Also because of this they remodel themselves into weapons made for close range combat. Cold, calculating and efficient she will use any means to complete her mission and does not stop until it is completed. The thing that made her unique was her speed, and the fact that she can maipulate water particles in the air to become deadly weapons.

Zaku, aka 'The Sword of Silence' is the most aggressive and ruthless of the six. Brash, arrogant, passonite, and independent he is well known to give in to violent outbursts and often goes to Earth to drink in the human bars. However his skill with the sword is unmistakable and one of the main reasons why he is one of the five. He also goes on instincts rather than reason causing him to make wrong choices, however sometimes he makes right choices. His sword is called 'Angel's Tears' and is able to cut the very air itself. The thing that made him unique was his ability to compact wind and release it in a powerful burst of air.

Kakashi, aka 'The Knife of Wisdom' is the mysterious member of the six. What is known that he is a Seraph, and is extremely powerful. It is also known that he has quite an infatuation with humans. His weapon, is a knife shaped similar to what humans called a kunai, it's name is 'White Lion.' no one knows what makes him unique.

Sakura, aka 'The Axe of Forgiveness' is the smartest and physically strongest of the six. Her intelligence is unrivaled in heaven however the same could not be said in hell, for she is often trying to outwit a certain, lazy demon. Dispite that she had immenese strength that helped her in combat and was the main reason why she was able to carry her weapon. 'Mary's Wings' was the name of her axe, and it was a powerful weapon. The thing that made her unique was her strength.

These are the six Seraphim, fear their names, respect their authority, and know them all.

* * *

Neji looked and he saw two that could help him. hovering in the air their, wings beating occasionally to keep them floating in the air, was Kakashi, the mysterious and powerful Seraph, and Kiba the loud and energetic Archangel-in-training. Kiba was said that he would become the next Gabriel if he finished his training. He flew up to them, Kakashi seemed to be engaged in a conversation with Kiba. Actually Kiba was talking while Kakashi was looking at a book, nodding every now and then. 

"Kakashi, Kiba!" Neji said as he flew next to them Kakashi snapped the book shut and it glowed white before it vanished. Kiba turned to look at Neji, "Neji! How've ya been? How's Hi-" Neji instantly put a hand on Kiba's mouth. Kakashi raised one of his eyebrows, and looked at Neji, "What's the occasion...?" Kakashi said. Neji looked at the masked angel, "Not here, follow me," He let go of Kiba and shot into the air. Kiba looked at Kakashi who shrugged and opening all four of his wings blasted into the air. Kiba watched Kakashi go, "I wish I was a Seraph..." he mumbled then he flew after them.

* * *

_The Garden of Eden_

The Garden of Eden is the birthplace of everything, it is said that God destroyed it after Adam and Eve took the apple. This was partially true, he destroyed part of it and took the rest to heaven, calling it Urukei. The portion that was destroyed fell, and split into seven pieces. These pieces are known as the 7 Circles of Hell.

* * *

**Ururkei**

Neji landed near the the gates, to Urukei, he looked to his right to see Kakashi landing powerfully next to him, and Kiba coming down just as powerful. As Kiba stood up Kakashi immediately questioned Neji "So what's this about?" he asked, his eye's narrowed, Neji looked at the silver haired angel and sighed, "I need you to help me with something..." he said silently. Kakashi's eye's opened slightly and he relaxed, and he said one word, "Speak..." it wasn't a request, it was a command. Neji was surprised, Kakashi normally didn't order anybody around. Kakashi with his silver hair that sometimes covered his left eye, was quiet and stoic, and usually didn't command anybody not even an army. Neji quickly recovered and explained.

"So..." Kakashi said when Neji finished, "You want us to help you find Hinata-sama?" Neji just nodded. "Well I'm in!" Kiba cried, "Anything to help Hinata!" he said. Kakashi eye'd Kiba for a minute then he turned his gaze to Neji and nodded, "You have my blade..." was all he said. Neji nodded, "We shall leave immediately as to prevent any suspicion and to find the Hinata-sama as soon as possible..." Neji opened his wings, Kiba and Kakashi following suit and they all flew off to Purgatory.

* * *

**Earthen time 6:00 PM  
The Slums of Purgatory**

"Heheyheyheywhoawhoawhoawhoa!" Naruto cried out as Hinata pushed him to the floor, "Hey! Snap out of it!" she didn't respond, she looked like she was in a trance, as she drew closer, Naruto gulped. "All right fine you asked for it!" he growled, then he reached up with both hands grabbing her cheeks, and pulling them, while pinching them at the exact same time. The result was she loooked quite silly, and that she snapped out of her trance at the pain of having her cheeks pulled. "Uh? Eh! Owwwwwww!" she cried as he pulled her cheeks, she grabbed his cheeks and pullled his cheeks, "Wat r you oing?" he mumbled as his cheeks were pulled painfully hard. "Wat r you oing!?" she mumbled, Naruto let go of her cheeks and put his each of his hands on hers, "I bwas krying koo ake ou up!" he mumbled as she pulled on his cheeks even more, her cheeks puffed and a vein throbbing on her forehead. She looked puzzled, "I was asleep?" A sweatdrop appeared on Naruto's head, "Ot ecactly" he mumbled, then he grabbed her hands and pried them off his precious face. He rubbed his face, "Geeze Hinata-chan that hurt," he pouted closing his eye's as he rubbed his cheeks.

She blushed, "I'm sorry," Naruto opened one eye and felt his cheeks go red from something else. There was a beauty to her, and seeing her blushing somehow made her prettier. "Uh... Uhm... That's okay..." he said, there was the sound of footsteps and Naruto instantly stood up. "Uh-oh! Hinata sorry about this!" he said, all she could say was "huh?" before he scooped her up carrying her like a bride and leaping high up into the air. She felt the rush of air, then she looked down, and screamed, holding tight to Naruto as if her life depended on it.

Technially it did, but it didn't matter for Angels and Demons were gifted with great Jumping ability and could easily withstand falling from 500 feet, however the higher you go more it hurts, only powerful Demons or Angels could withstand falling through the air at over 50,000 feet. Naruto's limit was 600 feet, but Hinata's was 300, any higher and she panicked, which is why after Naruto soared around 350 feet into the air that she panicked. "Hey! Calm down Hinata-chan!" She blushed at chan but she would not be calmed.

Naruto's ears were ringing from her scream, as he landed on top of one of the enormous buildings in purgatory. "Agh! Hinata-chan please don't do that AGAIN!" he said yelling the last part as he dropped her on the ground and began to rub his ears. Hinata wasn't exactly happy about being dumped on the ground so hard, and was going to tell Naruto that but then she blushed. She did scream, it would hurt his ears, and he did save her not once but twice.

"I'm sorry," was all she said, she tried to get up, but flinched and clutched her knee, "Ow!" she cried. Naruto had finished getting the ringing out of his head and turned to look at her, "What's wrong now?" he said angrily. She could feel the anger in his voice and was scared by it, "I-It's n-nothing..." she said, she stood up, ignoring the pain. However Naruto sighed and walked next to her, "Listen I'm sorry it's just... things... happened today and I feel like shit..." she flinched at his use of foul language. "Um... Could you please not use that word?" she asked, he looked at her causing her to blush and she looked down at her finger and poked them together. Naruto recognized this as a nervous habit, he knew that some of the female demons did this when they were around a male they liked but...

* * *

**Mating...**

Whether it be demon, angel, or human all living things feel the need to breed, to take, and to desire. Each has their own customs and mannerisms, but in the end it is all the same. Though it should be said that the one that most look at with interest is that of human bonding. Angels, are facinated by the more romantic aspects of human love, and have adopted this particular style, the meeting, the rememberance, the want, and then the bond. But do they understand the power of love, true?

The demons however were interested in the animal part of human love. The overwhelming feeling and instinct, a knowledge that was passed down from generation to generation. The claiming of one as their own, and them claiming you, in a unity that was forever acknowledged. Therefore they adopted this aspect of human love. But do they really understand the power of love?

* * *

**Earthen time 6:00  
Skies of Purgatory**

Kakashi looked down scanning the ground for anyone trace of Hinata. Truth be told he didn't really know why he was doing this, but he supposed it was the promise he made to Hiashi.

_Flashback_

_Kakashi was currently sitting on one of the buildings in Earth, he liked to visit Earth, it was a world evolving and changing. Truly a marvel that God and 'The Fallen One' created, sure humans had their faults but all in all they were different. He heard wings beats, and he turned to see Hiashi, whose wings had vanished the minute he landed, Kakashi looked at him, then he turned back to looking down at the streets. "I knew you would be here..." Hiashi said quitely. Kakashi just stared down into the city, "What do you want?" was all that Kakashi said. Hiashi smiled and he got to the edge and sat down as well, "Well to be quite frank I just wanted to have a little chat with a friend... is that too much to ask?" unwilling Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. "A friend huh?"_

_Hiashi turned to look at Kakashi, "Yes, if you must know..." Kakashi gave a snort at this, "I thought your friend was that demon that you fought in the arena," Hiashi looked taken aback at this. "What do you mean?" Kakashi turned to look at Hiashi, "Blond haired, with blue eye's? And a sword the size of a frickin' tree!?" Kakashi said. Hiashi laughed, "Ha ha... My, my, my you are awfully descriptive aren't you? Yes we are friends but I would like to say only in the arena. Otherwise were enemies..." Hiashi said cooly. Kakashi just stared at him then he looked down at the city again. Hiashi observed him then he looked down at the city as well._

_Two humans, a male and a female were walking next to eachother, the male was carrying bags, while the female was walking next to him, her mouth moving indcating that she was animatedly talking. Hiashi turned to see Kakashi watching those two, with a look of pity and longing. Hiashi smiled sadly, then he stood up and turned to leave._

_"Hiashi?" "Hmm?" Hiashi turned to look at Kakashi who was now looking at his hand. "Why are we here?" Hiashi looked at Kakashi, "Clarify..." was all Hiashi said. Kakashi was still looking at his hand, "Why do we, humans, angels, demons... Why do we exist?" Hiashi closed his eye's, thinking._

_They stayed that way for 2 minutes then Hiashi opened his eye's, "We exist because we were meant to, Father might've created us, but we make our choices, with our own free will. Humans exist because they are meant to, and because they are what we are not, they are everything that was supposed to happen that didn't. Demons exsist because of the Jealousy born from humans and the Fallen One yet they must have a purpose otherwise they wouldn't exist. Other than that I do not know. Maybe there is a power stronger than father that is making us have this discussion. I do not know, but I know that as long as I am alive I will not doubt my exsitence, for there is a chance that I will be able to find my true purpose... That is why I exist... and now Kakashi I have a request for this question..." Hiashi said._

_Kakashi turned to look at Hiashi a look of puzzlement, Hiashi leaned forward, putting a hand on Kakashi's shoulder, "Take care of Hinata for me?" Kakashi's face faulted. "THAT'S IT!?" he yelled, Hiashi smiled, and Kakashi sighed which pretty much meant 'yes'_

_Flashback end_

Kakashi shook his head at the memory chuckling slightly. However something caught his attention, a boy and a girl pulling at each other's faces. He looked at the boy, he had blond hair however he couldn't see his eye's due to the fact they had become lines from being pulled by the girl who was obviously Hinata. Then they let go of each other's faces. Kakashi landed softly close to them and the boy heard him, impressive, he grabbed Hinata bridal style and leapt into the air. "Not bad... but you can't escape me..." Kakashi said. He was about to take off when a spear flew at him from behind, he leapt to the side to avoid the spinning projectile. "That Spear!" Kakashi spun around, Standing behind him was...

* * *

**Earthen Time 6:24  
Purgatory, Portal to Earth**

Naruto landed, in front of a large gate, that lead to who know's where. What with running away from whoever it was trying to follow them Naruto had been quite adamant in his insistence that they had to keep moving, eventually Hinata had gotten tired and had fallen asleep, to Naruto's relief. It wasn't that she was annoying, (well maybe a little) but it was just that he hated arguing his parents did that sometimes, and sometimes it would get bloody, very bloody. He knew why though, it was really irritatting to make someone see from your point of veiw and to also point out something when they where being as stubborn as a blasted human! Hinata shifted slightly in his arms and gave a whimper, and her arms, which were wrapped around his torso, squeezed tighter. "Ghh!" he didn't want to admit it but the girl had some crazy strength even for an immortal, was she really Hinata? It could be that one angel he heard about who also had way crazy strength, what was? It began with an s... Forgetting he set Hinata down gently and began to exam the gate. "This is..." he said,.

Hinata had been dreaming, she dreamed of angels and demons rushing at each other both intent on destroying the other, she dreamt of humans creating and destroying, and she dreamt of her father dying in front of her eye's killed by a nameless fighter. Then she saw something else, she saw her father and she saw a figure with four blood red wings, both were bleeding and the figure was covered in darkness save his wings, "Father!" she cried and then it all faded away.

Hinata awoke to find herself sitting next to Naruto, immediately she scooted away. In the process of doing that she tore her robes even more, she gave a slight squeak. The lower half of her robes were pretty much rags by now, and if one looked right they could've seen her underwear. Most angels didn't wear undergarments but there were some, mostly women, who... ahem... "borrowed" some human clothing. (Right, getting off topic... Slightly, and who knew angels did that? Sorry)Kami however being the wise being that he was allowed and said that it was a good thing for it brought things closer together. None of the angels understood and those who tried misinterperted it.

Hinata blushed and tried her best to accomodate her ripped robe. She had little success, "You know you should leave it alone... You'll just make worse..." Hinata blushed when she heard Naruto's voice. "Uh... B- b-but..." she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it... As soon as we go through we'll be able to get you some clothes and I dunno... do somethimg..." Naruto said shrugging slightly stupidly. Hinata gave him a sardonic look, "Really...?" she said sarcasm dripping like venom, however Naruto didn't catch it. "Well yeah... I've never been to... the Human world before..." Hinata was puzzled, 'Human world? did he mean Earth?' "W-Wait a minute! Why are we going to Earth..." Naruto looked at her with a 'Are-you-serious?' look then he looked at the ground. "I've uh... I've never been to the human world before..." He said fidgeting slightly. She stared at him then getting flustered shouted "W-W-WELL I HAVEN'T EITHER!" Naruto instantly dug a finger in each of his ear's to prevent them from bursting. For such a quiet girl she was surprisingly loud.

* * *

**Earthen time 6: 39  
7th Circle of Hellfire**

Sasuke crouched, staring up into the flames, looking into the human world... Earth. He heard of Earth, from his damned brother... Sasuke growled as he thought of his brother Itachi, who had outdone him in everything. EVERYTHING! no matter what he did he was always shadowed by his damnable brother. Family was a nuisance, a fucking headache, he would have to destroy that, he was so close to... All he had to do was get rid of Obito and then Itachi, then he would be looked at. A cruel smirk crossed his lips, power... it was such a wonderful thing...

* * *

**Earthen time 6:13  
Slums of Purgatory**

"Kiba!?" There stood Kiba, whose arm was still outstretched from throwing the spear. "Shit! If only you kept your eye on those two I would've had you!" Kiba snarled. Kakashi couldn't believe what he was seeing, Kiba had just tried to kill him, or was it Kiba? He heard of certain creatures in Purgatory that could, after taking a certain piece of them, take on their appearance and ability. These creatures were F'refa and they were dangerous. Kakashi studied Kiba, trying to find any defects, While F'refa were good at mimicing others they couldn't do it perfectly unless the one they mimiced was dead therefore becoming that person. A theory was based off this observation, a theory created by the Rouge Angel Orochimaru. The theory was, that if a person was able to capture, tame, and teach F'refa one could obtain immortality essentially. However this theory was never proven due to the fact that Orochimaru was cast out of heaven and onto earth to die.

Kiba snarled and leapt forward, Kakashi ducked causing Kiba to sail overhead and into a barrel full rubbish. Kiba rolled along and got up, shaking his head. Kakashi held out his hand to summon his weapon but stopped, he still wasn't sure if this was the real Kiba or not and if it was the real Kiba he would have to be interrogated or killed. Kakashi stood up then the he inhaled, he spread his legs shoulder width apart, and held out one hand the index and middle curved similar to a claw while the other other three fingers were curled into fist, his other hand was clenched in a fist. Kiba saw this and he settled into a stance similar to Kakashi's but instead of holding his hand out he held it close in a defensive stance.

Kakashi, observed this cooly, he took a step forward and Kiba took a step back. 'Hmm... on the defensive...' Kakashi thought. He stood there planning his attack, then he launched forward, his right hand which was behind him shifting forward and opening for a palm thrust. Kiba's hand shot forward knocking Kakashi's hand aside, he then crouched his right leg swinging around for a sweep kick, Kakashi stood back raising his left leg, he then thrusted it toward Kiba's head pivoting his waist for better control. It hit Kiba in the face causing him to fall back, Kiba clutching his face got up, blood pouring from his mouth. Kiba removed his hand from his mouth and spat out some blood.

Kakashi was impressed this Kiba was pretty resillient, most angels went down with one hit from him. This reminded him of the time that he fought _her_... Kiba's fist suddenly hit Kakashi on the side of the head. Kakashi flew into the alley wall and his head smacked into it, Kakashi blinked dizziness as he got up, however he didn't have enough time to recover as Kiba's fist came again this time smashing into the wall as Kakashi leaped back clutching his aching and bruised head. Kiba came again this time fists and feet flying in a blur of motion. "Teh!" Kakashi moved as quick as he could to dodge the blows, Kiba wasn't supposed to be this strong or fast he fought Kiba before. It was immpossible to think that he could improve in such a short amount of time, even for immortals.

Kakashi kept dodging looking for an opening of any kind, left, right, bottom left, left, there! Kakahsi scooted to the side and grabbed Kiba's arm. Kiba gave a grunt as Kakashi's wings spread open, and Kakashi leapt into the air dragging Kiba. "As much as I would like to continue this game I cannot..." Kakashi said, he hovered in the air, then he started to spin. Slowly at first, then faster, and faster till he was a blur, he eventually let go and Kiba sailed into one of the buildings crashing through it and into the ground. Kakashi floated there waiting for the dust to clear. The dust hovered, Kakashi floated down landing near the crash site. He looked to see a Kiba groaning and attempting to get to his feet. Kakashi held out his right hand pointing his index finger saying, "By thy power of thy sacred light that flows within this soul, bind thee, till thy fate has been sealed..." White rings of light floated along his forearm as he spoke, they grew larger and flew toward Kiba's body and split in half. "BIND!" Kakashi commanded and the rings snatched up Kiba's body shrinking till they squeezed his body preventing him from moving.

Kiba noticed the bindings and struggled to get out of them but he couldn't he was too weak, tired, and, more importantly, confused. Why the hell was in he in a binding spell to begin with? It didn't make sense, "Kiba you are now being detained for questioning, for an a attempt at murder on a fellow angel... Remain silent or you will be-" "Kakashi? What the hell happened? Why am I held in this frickin'" Kakashi made a motion with his hand and Kiba's mouth was zipped shut, litterally too a zipper appearing on his mouth and zipping it closed. Kiba launched into a furious outburst of mumbling. Kakashi looked down at him sadly, "Sorry Kiba, it's my job..." was all he said, as he held out his hand, however instead of light energy gathering, darkness swirled and black bolts shot outward a weapon appeared, it was a sword that was curved similar to that of a crescent moon, Kiba recognized it as a wave sword. It was a sickly red color and there was a green eye in the middle of the blade, the eye was currently looking down at Kiba. Kakashi held up the sword, and said, "Forgive me..." and drove the blade down...

* * *

**Earthen time 7:00  
Earth, Tokyo**

Naruto was fidgetting with the strange human outfit that he was wearing, he knew how to wear it, that wasn't the problem... The problem was what he was wearing. He was currently wearing a orange shirt that had a red spiral mark in the certain and above it was the words, "RASENGAN BABY!" He was wearing black pants with an orange stripe that had the picture of a fox on the right leg. He was embarrassed because all the clothes he had "borrowed" were one's that Hinata had chosen. However if he was uncomfortable with his clothes Hinata was downright embarrassed by her's. Naruto had of course gotten the most revealing and embarrasing pair of clothes that he could without being caught, some of the influence was from Anko's own choice of clothes in the human world that she sometimes still wore when she came back.

Hinata's clothes was a white low cut top, that revealed a sizeable amount of cleavage and underneath was a skin tight undershirt that spread as far as her shoulders. She also wore skintight sports leather pants that rubbed uncomfortably with her skin. She was blushing as red as a beet and her hands were wrapped around her upper torso to prevent anyone from seeing her breasts, but that only made her more alluring much to her distress.

Naruto glanced at her and caught a nice view of... he quickly snapped his eye's forward and continued walking forward and turned his head to the side to hide a blush. "Um... Where are we going exactly?" Hinata mumbled, "Huh?" Naruto turned his head aroudn to face Hinata the blush gone How the hell am I supposed to-" "Oi, Naruto!" Naruto turned his head to see a head of hair shapped like a pinapple. "Shikimaru! What're you doing here?"

Shikimaru was probably the laziest being in exsistence, it was impossible to believe there was another person lazier than him. (sneezes)Shikimaru was currently wearing a black suit and tie, with black pants to finish, his hair was still in it's pineapple shape but it seemed finer than before. "What's up with the get up?" Naruto said as he neared Shikimaru. Shikimaru rubbed the back of his head, "Tch, a troublesome woman told me to come here like this..." Naruto looked clueless then he rmembered. "Hey! Is it that one girl you said you met here on Earth?" Shikimaru scratched his head closing his eye's. "Y-Yeah..." Met wasn't exactly the right word, fought was more like it. "Well whos the girl?" he asked nodding at Hinata. "Hmmm? Oh this is Hinata-chan, I met her ah... uhm... here! In the city!" Shikimaru caught Naruto's nervous tone, unwillingly his brain began to break it down. 'Naruto with a girl... a nervous girl at that... his father died recently... Naruto is well known for going to the Arena in purgatory... He sometimes get's lost...' "You met her in Purgatory?" Shikimaru said. Naruto's face became friends with the floor, "N-N-No! Nothing like that!" Naruto said as he stood up, "I know you went to purgatory what with your father and all..." Naruto flinched slightly at the mention of his father.

Hinata saw Naruto's flinch, she was curious, he went to purgatory because of his father? Did he get into a fight or something? "Um..." she muttered, Shikimaru blinked and turned to face her, "Um... I-I d-do-don't mean to be rude b-but what happened to Naruto-kun's father?" Shikimaru blinked and put his hand down and folded his arms, "He died..." Hinata gave a gasp, she looked at Naruto who's eye's were hidden in darkness. "I'm so sorry... I-I," "It's... It's okay..." Naruto said as he raised his head, his eye's were shining, as he inhaled deeply, "I gotta except the facts, even if I don't want to..." Naruto said. He looked at Shikimaru and walked off, hands stuffed in the pockets of his pants. Shikimaru watched him, then he looked at Hinata, "You must be special..." Hinata blinked and looked at him, "Huh?" Shikimaru looked back at Naruto, "I've known him for 540 years... I've never seen him just accept an apology from anyone so easily... He tells them to 'Shut up' or whacks them in the face... But you must be special..." Hinata blushed. "Oi! Hinata check this out!" Hinata looked over Shikimaru to see Naruto pointing toward a large building that was bright with lights. Hinata looked at Shikimaru and bowed slightly, "!, You... your..." "SHIKIMARU!!!" Shikimaru turned to see a woman wearing sand colored dress with blond hair that flowed out behind her, Shikimaru held his breath. Hinata not seeing Temari ran past Shikimaru, to head toward Naruto who hadn't seen Temari either for some reason.

"Who was that?" Temari asked as Hinata ran past him, "A friend of a friend," "Mph!" That was the annoying about Shikimaru... well one of the several annoying things. She glared at him with puffed cheeks, "Tell me..." Temari still annoyed said, "What?" "Do you know anybody by the name of Hinata...?" Shikimaru said looking over Temari's shoulder toward the movie theater. Temari just said "Yeah... She's Neji's cousin... Why?" she asked after Shikimaru gave a sudden shudder. "Things... are not looking good..." Shikimaru said and with that he hurried off to the theater with Temari behind telling him to wait.

* * *

**Earthen time 7:10  
Movie Theater**

After using some of his powers Naruto and Hinata were able to get inside without a hitch. 'Peh... Humans are so weak-minded' he thought as he walked along.

Hinata looked at Naruto from the corner of her eye's, she then decided to ask, "Um... N-Naruto-kun?" Naruto who had his hands behind his head lowered them as he looked at Hinata. "What is it?" Hinata blushed and poked her fingers together embarrassed by what she was going to ask. "Uh... What... What kind of man was your father." Naruto stopped walking, and he looked at her curiously then he looked up into the ceiling imagining he saw stars instead of the dull white wall. "My father... was... a guy who liked a good fight and always fought fair, he also... never gave up on anything... No matter how hard or hopeless he would keep on going to the very end... and he always said 'When you die! Die smiling! So that you know that you fought a strong opponent! That is the pride of a fighter!' that's what he said... but then..." Naruto clenched his fist. He took in a deep breath and looked down releasing it. "Nothing... Come on let's go see something..." and walked off.

Hinata watched Naruto go with a sad look in her face, he was sad. But she didn't want to trouble him, she wanted him to forget the pain of his father's death and in the meantime she would forget her's, she cast her eye's down looking at the floor. 'Life must go on my daughter... Whether we like it or not... it must go on... so push forward and forget your pain...' that was what her father told her after her mother died. She never really took that lesson to heart because Her father had been there but now he was gone. She looked up to see Naruto waiting for her. She would push forward, if not for herself, for her father, if not for her father, for her mother, and if not her then who? For Naruto.

* * *

**Earthen time 7:00  
Purgatory**

Neji stood on top of a large pillar his wings spread out making him look like an edict that had come to descend and bring it's wrath down on the people of the world. However he was searching... He closed his eye's, he then opened them, the veines around the eye's bulging and and the iris also bulging slightly. He stood there searching, then he found something. He vanished and reappeared on in front of the gate that lead to Earth, in front of the gate, was several torn scaps of dusty red, and white cloth, he picked it up feeling the texture. Smooth, and silky, yet also fluffy, A quality only the finest would wear. Neji picked it up and looked at the door, he clenched the fabric in his hand. "Hinata-sama I'll protect you... as soon as I find you..." Neji said and with that he pushed open the door and walked through and it shut noiselessly behind him.

* * *

**_Ara ara... I introduced some more characters... Hmmm... This is the longest chapter I've written ever yet. I hope you like it... Maybe so much that you'll do some fanart... Bah! Who would do that... Anyways... How'd ya like the Cliffy with Kakashi? Who knows what's happened..._**

**_Next Chapter... Despair, Flight, and Oaths..._**

**_Review please... I'd like to know how I'm doing... Good night... I hope you live long lives and like this story!_**


	4. The Final Sin

**Story name: Outcasts: Their Mistake...**

**Summary: When she saw him fight, she was enchanted by his determination and ferocity. The orbs of cobalt held her in a spell, and all that was in those eye's was...**

**Rating: T for Teen**

**Reasons: Abuse, Alcohol, Swearing, Violence, blood, Angst.**

**A/N: Thank's for the reveiwers who pretty much helped me get to this stage... I really hope they'll support me in my next project. As always it begins with Outcasts: though the rest I will keep to myself until the time comes that the story is born into this world. Ha! 'Born into this world'... But now that I think about it writing a story is like raising a child, the title being the childs name, and it's popularity is how old it gets. Hmmm I'm going senile and I'm so damn young!** **Bleh... I'd like to thank overlordofnobodies, VenomLord, DaRkMooN62942, MissNaye, Leonhart-Strife, Dragon Man 180 and stardog252... for giving at least one review for this story despite the fact that it's detailed and short! XD I won't change the detail but this chapter will be longer and I'm gonna probably split into two parts. I'm done so get some popcorn and some coffee (Nasty Stuff!) and enjoy! I just realized I never put a disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just this idea, the basis for this heaven, hell, purgatory relationship, the angel and demon physiology and my unbelievably large imagination.**

**

* * *

**

**The Final Sin...  
Despair, Flight, and Oaths**

**Earthen Time 7:30 P.M  
The 7th Circle**

Sasuke landed lightly, looking around before, moving swiftly and silently toward his objective. He paused and hid behind a fallen dead tree, he looked over slightly. There! That spiked hair, the red shirt, and the black shorts, Sasuke smirked, "Obito..." he murmured. His cousin turned around, however Sasuke had hidden behind the tree before his bumbling cousin had turned.

"Hmm... I coulda sworn I heard something!" Obito said, he looked again then he shrugged, "I must be going nuts..." he murmured. He turned to leave. Sasuke let out a sigh he nearly forgot, his cousin had hearing that was sharper than most demons, and they already had sharp hearing. Sasuke peeked out from his hiding place again, and saw his cousin walking off hands placed on the back of his head Sasuke smirked. Then a thought struck him, 'Is this how I'm going to kill my cousin? Hiding!? Like a weakling!? Like a coward!?' Sasuke grimaced at this. Sasuke stood up.

"Oy! Obito!" Obito whirled around to see his cousin Sasuke waving at him a smile on his face. Obito was worried, Sasuke never smiled unless something bad was gonna happen but Sasuke wanted to see him and whatever Sasuke wanted Sasuke got.

"What is it?" Obito asked suspiciously, hanging back slightly as he neared his cousin. Sasuke shrugged.

"Needed someone to talk to..." Sasuke replied, faltly, at this Obito narrowed his eye's.

"Then talk to Itachi..." Obito said. Sasuke narrowed his eye's and they turned from black coal to red, and his hand shot forward clutching Obito by his throat, Obito chocked slightly.

"Don't mention my brother again... Got it...?" Sasuke snarled, his bizarre red eye's glaring at Obito's black one's. Obito snarled slightly and he closed his eye's.

"Teh! Just because you and Itachi got'em..." Obito opened his eye's, to reveal red eye's each with two black dots inside them. "Doesn't mean I don't!" and with that Obito's right foot connected with Sasuke's jaw. Sasuke staggered back slightly dropping his cousin, the attack hadn't done anything to him it was the unexepectedness that had made him stagger. It had completely caught him off guard.

"Well now, don't you have big balls?" Sasuke said smirking, Obito glared at him.

"I'm outta here," Obito said he turned to leave and that was when he heard it... chirping. Fear entered his heart, Obito stood there, his legs disobeying his brain.

"Hmm hm hm hm... What's the matter... _cousin_...? What happened to your confidence you had a second ago?" Obito turned around suddenly his face determined.

"Ha! You ain't gonna scare me Sasuke! I ain't scared of you!" Obito said as he looked at Sasuke who was currently holding a glowing black and white orb that had sparks of electricity coming off it. Obito looked at it, then at Sasuke's sneering face "Sasuke... What the hell are you doing?" at this Sasuke laughed.

"What does it look like MORON!?" Sasuke said, crouching. Obito didn't say anything, he knew what was going to happen he knew it the minute he saw that sneer on his cousin's face. He was going to die... but... for what purpose? He had to know then maybe he could escape. He shuffled slightly, and during the shuffle put a hand behind his back, a small orb of fire appeared.

"Sasuke... I gotta ask... why are you doing this...? Where's the logic?" Obito said. The orb grew larger slightly. 'This is gonna take a while...' Sasuke looked at his cousin with those red, pitiless eye's.

"Do you really want to know...?" Obito nodded, the orb suddenly became larger and more intense, "Then DIE!" Sasuke cried as he lunged forward the orb held in his hand.

"Guh!" Obito raised the flaming orb concealed in his hand, he brought it up to counter Sasukes attack. Time slowed for Obito, he could see Sasuke's snarling face, the sparks from the electric orb and the eerie glow it brought about. He could hear each individual chirp, and then he felt something, it felt like his skin was, moving, then it felt like it was burning. He then felt the skin melting away as the orb of electricity pierced his skin, he then could feel Sasuke hand thrusting through. It was agonizing and at the same time slightly painless. Obito then saw something, something white, it cleared to show his mother and father playing with him, and a young Sasuke and Itachi were pulling at each other's face's. Then a slightly older Sasuke was shown standing over the fallen body of the combat instructor, Obito had watched in awe as he fought the instructor. It then showed a blonde haired boy who glared daggers at Sasuke, what was his name...? N... Na... Naku...? Nasu...? Naru...? Close... Narue...? Naruto? Yes Naruto! Naruto! The demon who held friends and family above everything else, quite a weird demon now he thought about it. Naruto was... weird and he was... he was... 'my best friend...' Obito thought dully as his mind began to wander. Time seemed to revert back to normal as Sasuke pulled Obito off of him, Sasuke looked at Obito's dulling eye's with indifference.

"Tch... You always were stupid..." Sasuke mumbled, he turned.

"Ha... hahahaha... Kaff! look who's talking... teh hehehe..." Sasuke turned to see Obito grinning and laughing, Obito coughed and blood spurted out.

"And what exactly is so funny...?" Sasuke asked indifferently, Obito coughed again and this time he attempted to sit up, failing and ending up slouched to the side slightly he looked at Sasuke.

"It's funny... cause here you are... Sasuke! Cough! The big... bad... demon... prince! Hack! Cough! Who was chosen to become the next commander of Hells Army! Cough! Kill little old me... for what? Nothing! Tah ha ha ha!" Obito curled up slighttly as he continued to laugh. Sasuke looked at his laughing lunatic, who was dying, with unheld fury, 'Him... Mocking me!?'

"Are you mocking me...?" Sasuke said, however Obito's laughs had become weaker, and his coughs were now taking a toll on his dying body. Sasuke however had grabbed Obito, and held him up now shouting "ARE YOU MOCKING ME!?" Obito let out a final laugh then he took in a deep breath as his body leaned forward onto Sasuke's shoulder, he whispered one word.

"Idiot..."

* * *

**Earthen Time 7:15 P.M  
Earth, Tokyo**

Neji stood on the edge of a tall building looking down on the planet so many loved. Earth, the greatest project ever built by Father and The Fallen One, actually the only project created by those two. Neji closed his eye's and folded his arms, he then sat down crosslegged, he then held out both hands, palms thrusted outward he then spread his fingers. "Spirit's of the Sky, guide me..." he then turned his right hand so the palm faced up and white cloth appeared. It was the strip of Hinata's robe that he had taken, he held it up high, "Guide me to the maiden that I seek..." He said. The cloth fluttered then it flew out of Neji's hand and into the air, Neji watched it go then he stood up and flew after the cloth. His mission was nearly complete.

* * *

**Food**

_As one knows all living things require food, they cannot survive without it. Humans believe that being the divine beings they are Angels do not require food, and that Demons devour humans for nourishment. However, neither of these are true. It is true however that Demons do eat... but not humans, well to be truthful they will but they prefer not to. However both Angels and Demons do eat food, however there is no real reason for it... except maybe that God and The Fallen One decided to do it both as a joke and to make them slightly more... human..._

_

* * *

_**Earthen Time 8:40 P.M  
Earth, Outside the Movie Theaters**

Naruto was leaning against a wall guffawing, still thinking about what he had seen. Hinata however had sad smile on her face, the movie they had seen was not exactly a small laughing matter or even a laughing matter at all. It was a comedy but Hinata could not see what was so funny about a guy how kept on trying to tell a girl that he loved, that he loved her however every single time he did try to tell her some freak accident would occur. It was truly a bizzare and in her opinion sad movie.

"Pfft! HA HA HA HA HA! The car an... and the! KAH HA HA HA!" Naruto was holding his stomach, hunched over, and had started to cough slightly. "Ha ha! I'm gonna die laughing!" Naruto said in a slightly sarcastic tone, however Hinata didn't catch the sarcasm.

"NO!" She yelled and she was suddenly next to him and bending down next to him, "Please stop! I don't..." she choked. Naruto was looking at her, he had stopped coughing but his lungs still hurt. She looked, so... scared did she really think he was going to die? Naruto grinned and he wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her close her cheek mashing against Naruto's.

"Me? Die? Naaaaaaaaah!" Naruto said, sticking his tongue out as he did this, "Nothing can kill me! Believe it!" he said. He jabbed his thumb at himself on his last words. Hinata however was red as a beet being so close to a boy. Despite her redness her cheek felt cool against Naruto's. 'She feels so nice, cool and her skin is so soft...' he sighed then realizing what was happening he leapt back. "Ah! Sorry sorry, sorry, sorry!" he cried out bowing repeaditely.

Hinata unaware of the sudden loss of contact, was still dazed, his skin was so warm, and rough yet smooth. She snapped out of it when she saw a pair of blue orbs looking at her.

"You okay?" Hinata back pedaled rapidly to avoid contact with the curious. She stood up and brushed herself, hurrdily. Naruto watched her do all this slightly amused, that was when his stomach rumbled. He looked at it scowling, "Tch! Here I am over 500 years old and my stomach has the gall to growl!" he said and he slapped his stomach. It gave a weak groan and Naruto felt a slight pull on his body. He cringed then he heard another growl, however not from his body. He smirked and turned to the now embarrassed girl.

"Uh... Um... I'm... fine I..." then her stomach growled again, she blushed Naruto sighed.

"Bleh! Can't help it! Let's see what humans got for food!" He said and grabbing her hand pulled her in a random direction. Hinata blushing as he pulled her along.

* * *

Neji looked down at the two walking, he was glad to see Hinata safe but who was this person walking next to her? Neji couldn't get closer and risk revealing himself in front of humans. True he could just erase their memories but that would be too much a hassle and a human could snap one of those cursed devices and he'd be on human television. He watched the two go, and he leapt into the air to silently pursue them.

* * *

**Earthen time 8:30 P.M  
Hotel**

Shikimaru sat there on the edge of the bed, his folded arms folded lazily on his legs and his head lowered he had ran to the movie theaters much to Temari's great annoyance and had gotten in but the minute he did Naruto had vanished. When Naruto vanished it was immpossible to find him, noone could find him that was the point, after that he had left and certain things led to others eventually they had ended up here and... let's just say he had the time of his life. He sighed then he looked at the sleeping woman next to him. He sighed, "Geeze... Here I thought they were goody two-shoes in the sack... but her... fucking troublesome is all she is..." he said he sighed then he stood up and snapped his fingers, instantly a black speck appeared on the wall it sqeauked then tried to run off but it couldn't move. "Your in my shadow so don't do anything funny..." Shikimaru said. The speck stayed silent then it grew, expanding outward.

"Shika-kun... Your too clever for that whore... I honestly don't understand your tastes," the speck purred, it eventually took shape of a body. A womans, however one could make out the distinct shapes of claws, and a tail shaped like a heart. The darkness faded to reveal a woman with red hair.

"Teh, I already said, 'I'm not interested Tayuya...' which part did you not understand, you dumb bitch? was it the 'I'm', the 'not' or the 'interested' part?" Tayuya scowled and her tail flicked side to side.

"Funny prim, proper, and lazy as fuck Shikimaru is giving me lip! A miracle!" she said, her tail flicked again and this time it launched itself at Shikimaru, however it stopped halfway because it wasn't long enough. However Shikimaru blinked as he looked at the tail that had attempted to impale him. He then looked Tayuya's dissappointed face.

"Is it just me or did it get longer since the last time I saw which... if my memory isn't to screwed up... 41 years ago?" She gave a giggle and she grabbed her tail pulled it slightly, a blush appearing on her face...

"Well at least it's good to know that you remembered me... I guess some part of you missed me..." she said, Shikimaru just shrugged then he looked at Temari who was holding the blanket close to her chest. She didn't look happy.

"Shit..." was all that Shikimaru said before Temari held out her hand, a giant white stick appearing there.

* * *

**Earthen time 8:45 P.M.  
Ichiraku's Ramen Shop**

Naruto had just gotten past his 62nd bowl of the delicious food known as ramen. The owner was astounded and some of the customers had come to watch this display of hunger, "Goodness gracious me! You really know how to put ramen away my boy! I haven't seen anyone eat that much since that one guy!" the owner said.

"Waf duy?" Naruto mumbled before swallowing the massive amount of noodles in his mouth. He slammed a fist into his chest before saying, "What guy?" The old man smiled at him.

"He looked a lot like you, actually alot is an insult... Your practically his clone!" Naruto winced at this and he knew who the man was talking about, his father, Naruto lowered his head slightly... everybody always said the same thing when they talked about him and his father. He knew that they were right but still hurt that people thought of his dad instead of him when they looked at him. "Hey kid you all right...? I didn't mean to offend you if I did..." Naruto raised his head and held up a hand waveing it as though he was swatting a fly.

"No it's all right... I... get that alot..." He said, Hinata looked at Naruto, she had only eaten two bowls it wasn't that she didn't like it it was just that she ate very little. She frowned, he was unhappy and she could see it very clearly, she had to say something but what?

"Um... I highly doubt that he... uh... was... as good...looking as you" she muttered the last words quitely, and looked away, but Naruto had heard. He smiled slightly, her kind ness was embarrassing and incouraging. He reached over and put a hand on her head and rubbed it causing her to look up.

"Thanks... Hinata-chan..." he said smiling, she looked at his smiling face then smiled as well. The old man was looking at this with mild amusement.

"Well since you two look so good together and you pretty much broke the records, I'll call the food on the house..." he said laughing, Naruto and Hinata heard the 'Look good together' part and blushing turned to face the man Naruto slamming his fist on the counter, and Hinata waving her hands in the air.

"IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT!!!" They both shouted, causing the surronding crowd to back off.

"Let's get out of here!" Naruto said, he pushed backward and stood up, walking away with his hands in his pocket grumbling while he did this. Hinata looked at him then back at the man, she also pushed back and stood up, bowing and saying.

"I'm so sorry!" and then she ran off after Naruto, not catching the perverted glances some of the male half of the customers gave her as she ran off. Several women slapped the men and the owner just sighed.

"Hmm... I wonder if he knows who she really is..." the old man said before he reached up and pulled down the metal gate signifying he was closed.

* * *

**Forest outside of Tokyo  
Earthen time 9:05 P.M.**

Naruto was steamed, first this man had to say what he already and what everybody else said about him and his... his stupid father! Then he had the gall to say that he and Hinata "looked good together!" Naruto gave a snort however another part of him did not agree with his stubborn side. This part of him cared for Hinata and wanted to be with her but the question was did she want to be with him? he shook his head saying, "Good together, good for nothing pretenous old bastard!"

"Naruto-kun...!" Hinata said, he looked behind to see the girl that he 'looked good' with.

"What?" he snapped, Hinata stopped walking and flinched at his snap Naruto saw this, he stopped walking as well, and he immediately regretted snapping at her. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan it's just... ...It's just I hate it when people compare me and my father, and then what that old man said about us..." Hinata blushed and lowered her head slightly. She then said.

"I wonder, if we really do..." Naruto narrowed his right eye and leaned forward suspicion in his body.

"Do what exactly?" he asked his voice low, her face became crimson at his closeness.

"If-if we... reallylookgoodtogether...!" she said the last bit very fast Naruto bearly caught it he leaned back and turned his head to hide his blush.

"D-Don't be stupid! All old people say that kind of stuff!" Naruto said huffily. Hinata looked up at him hurt in her eye's, Naruto blush gone now turned to look at her and saw the hurt. "What's wrong?" he asked worry taking over his embaressment. She turned away slightly.

"N-Nothing... it's just... I-I... I thought that..." she said before Naruto suddenly put a hand over her mouth causing her to blush and be quiet.

"Hush... I heard something..." Naruto said, and he had thanks to his unusually keen hearing, he heard grumbling and rustling. He silently called for his weapon behind his back and it appeared taking the form of a large, yet still small, black dagger. "Hinata-chan can you summon your weapon?" Hinata nodded her head, "could you?" she shook her head. Naruto sighed, "Get behind me!" he said. He took his hand off her mouth and silently stepped in front of her the dagger held forward in his right hand, his left on Hinata's waist. He scanned the darkness, finally he saw an old man suddenly appear from the bushes. The man was familiar somehow, he had large spikey white hair and two tear stain like marks that were red under his eyebrows, and he wore a large leather jacket and grey colored jeans.

"Hmph! Damn woman all I did was say that she looked good and POW! Sends me to who know's where!" he huffed again and began to brush dirt and sticks from his leather jacket it was then that he noticed the blond haired brat, and the white eyed beauty looking at him. "Hmm? What're you looking at?" he said gruffily.

"What else?" the boy said. The man gave a growl.

"I aint' got time to deal with brats like you!" and with that he vanished as if he was never there. Naruto stared at the spot his mouth hanging open and Hinata looking quite curious. Suddenly Naruto snapped his mouth shut and said, quite cheerfully I might add.

"Well now that was certainly odd wasn't it?" he said, Hinata just nodded, Naruto looked up into the large tree's. "Hinata-chan... where are we..." At this Hinata frowned then she seemed to turn into a puddle.

"I-I don't know Naruto-kun..." she whined slightly. Naruto just shrugged.

"Well then let's go!" He said grinning as he looked up into the sky, Hinata looked at him utterly confused. Without warning he suddenly grabbed her and swept her up holding her as if he was carrying his bride to bed.

"Naruto!"

"Hold on tight!" Was all he said that large toothy grin still plastered on his face. He crouched down and he felt Hinata's arms wrap around his upper torso and and felt cheek against his chest. The closeness made him feel slightly nervous, however he leapt into the air anyway. his body flying past the branches as he felt the air and gravity trying to pull him back down to the ground. When he reached the top he said quickly "Hold on tight! Don't want you to fall." He felt presseing her body closer clinging to him as he quickly reached out with one hand to the tree next to him and grasped it. He felt himself slide slightly and felt a shock of pain as the bark bit into his skin however he held fast and strong nearly breaking the tree. He looked up at the tree, his arm was getting tired of holding him up and pulled himself with his one arm up. It was difficult but he followed his creed 'Never give up! Keep on trying no matter what and you'll succeed in the end!' in truth it was his father's creed but it was a good creed all the same. When he finally managed to pull himself unto a branch that was strong enough to hold the both of them he stood up. "Well that was fun..." Hinata smiled.

"Ye-yes..." she said then she stood up as well, she had to admit despite the amount of skin that she was it was much better than her robe for if she was still wearing that she might've ended up wearing nothing but still she wouldn't wear the clothes not everyday. Naruto looked out at the large expanse of tree's then he turned his gaze up into the sky.

"! Whoa! Hinata! Look at the skies!" Hinata looked up into the sky as well and gave a gasp of delight as she saw the stars winking down at them.

"Oh! It's so beautiful!" Hinata exclaimed and it truly was, the sky empty and clear, with stars of different colors and brightness shining down at them. Hinata continued to look at the stars then turned to Naruto who was smiling at the stars. She enjoyed that smile it filled her with such happiness and... something else that she couldn't exactly describe or give a name to yet.

* * *

Sad... truly that she felt that way for this boy, for it will be the truth that will test her faith in him. But then the flame would not ignite later on in their long and disasterous for only disaster awaits those two... For fate is a cruel punisher.

* * *

**Heaven, The Golden Hall****  
Earthen time 8:45 P.M**

Sitting on a chair near a windowsill, pink-haired member of the Seraphim Sakura looked out the window pensively. She had recently learned that Neji and his cousin Hinata had disappeared this morning, and that she had to go down to Earth look for them. She had contradicted that they might be on Earth but then again where else would they go? Not Purgatory, nobody in their right state of mind goes there. They also wouldn't be in Hell or wherever the demons were.

And speaking of demons! An angry vein pulsing in her temple know as she remembered her best strategies, all of them flawless, picked apart as if it was nothing more than child's play! What was even worse when she met the demon in question he was a complete BUM! However she had to admit he was a rather good strategist he beat her strength and brains combo with just brains. That and his weird shadow, that was the freaky and most embarrassing bit about him, freaky because once his shadow got you it could kill you, and embarrassing because whatever he did his shadow forced you to do the same thing, and he had done some embarrassing things all right. So embarrassing in fact that she resolved to cut him in two then thirds, then fourths, then fifths, etc. She sighed however and looked at her right hand. She heard the door open behind her.

"Sakura-san... are you ready...?" Sakura turned behind her to see a young woman looking at her, she had her done in a bun and was wearing an ice blue robe that was currently covered by dark blue armor that looked as if it was made for speed rather than over all protection. The womans wings were out, and they were also ice blue and if one looked closely near the ends made of ice. Sakura sighed and got up.

"Yes, let's get going Haku..." she sighed not exactly looking forward to this assignment, it was pretty much a dead end deal, nothing exciting was going to happen right?

* * *

**Hell, 6th Circle****  
Earthen Time 8:45**

Anko was currently sitting on the edge of the 6th circle, her feet dangling near the edge watching the occasional fires that would spring up from the darkness. Not exactly the smartest or safest thing to do, but Anko was one who did things that weren't safe OR smart. She just sat there a frown on her face, normally she would be grinning and shouting for demons to come and watch as she did crazy near-death stunts but not this time, she somehow felt drained. Maybe it was because a certain someone wasn't there... "Anko..." she narrowed her eye's and stood up, when she reached her full height she spun around her leg going low for a sweep kick. However the person behind her jumped backwards, landing a few feet away from her. She looked at the person--man--with mild disgust.

"Itachi..." There was the sound of a wing beat and two others landed next to him, she looked at them, "Kisame... Deidara..." Itachi was tall and always wore a black robe, on the back of it was a pair of red swords crossing each other in an X pattern and a horned head in the middle of it. He had those strange eye's that his family had and he was known as "Raven" for his raven like wings. Kisame was a freak... even among demons... Blue skin, shark-like teeth, he even had gills, and small beady eye's, his wings however were large and leathery but also rough, if you grabbed it your skin would get shaven off by the strange shark-like skin. He wore a black sleeveless shirt, and gray khakis. Deidara was pretty normal if you didn't count the fact that he had blonde hair, a scope for a right eye, a crazy obsession for art, and clay. It was the clay that made him crazy, especially since that it all blew up and he was quite proud of it, he wore a tan jacket, and brown pants. She looked at the three of them with suspicion.

"How you doing whore?" Kisame said leering at her. Anko glared at him, an intense desire to kill this stupid fish-man and devour his flesh. Placing curiosity before revenge she asked.

"What's your business with me?" Itachi looked at her then he looked up into the sky. Something landed on the ground in front of them, hard creating a small cloud of dust. When the smoke cleared Anko narrowed her eye's at the man who stood up.

"Yo!" he said giving a slight wave.

"Kakashi..." Anko spat out, she didn't like the man, because his loyalties were currently fickle. That and she never really forgave him for killing her brother. She looked at the bundle that was behind Kakashi and saw a boy with spiked black hair, and red fang marks. "Whose he?" was all she asked. Kakashi looked at her.

"His name is Kiba... and he is the apprentince of the legendary Archangel Micheal, and his successor..." At this Anko raised an eyebrow.

"I thought the legendary archangels didn't have family..." she said.

"They don't... and if they did they're either dead or killed... and then any records or memories of them are erased... so the term family is loose in heaven but strong as well." He said simply. Anko narrowed her eye's in suspicion before rolling them and and sighing.

"So what's this about...?" she asked pointing to Kiba, never taking her eye's off the mystery angel. Kakashi gave her a serious look.

"I spotted the one you call Naruto with the one called Hinata, who is the cousin of the 'Spear of Light' Neji..." Anko's widened in shock and horror.

"W-What? Are you sure?" Anko was dumbstruck! Why would he do such a thing? "Does he even know that she's an angel!?" She asked exasperated. Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow the other being hidden.

"Judging by how close he was to her, and touching her... I highly doubt it..." He said very smoothly. Anko pinched the bridge of her nose thinking.

"This is bad... And you said Neji was looking for the girl? This is not good at all. If he finds Naruto he might kill him. Damn his resemblances to his father" Kakashi just stood there. Kisame smirked.

"Well does this mean we gotta get the little bugger away from that bitch?" Anko glared at him before nodding. "Leave it to us then, I like talking to the brat always has something interesting to say!" He said before opening his large wings and leaping into the air.

"I guess that's that! hmm..." Deidara said. He opened his wings which were a dull grayish color, and very soft, and flew into the air after Kisame. Anko looked at Itachi.

"Don't kill anyone..." She said, he didn't say anything, but closed his eye's and turned, his black wings sprung from beneath the robe, and he leapt into the air. She sighed and looked at Kakashi, "I hope that what you said was correct..." She said. He just nodded then he picked up the limp body of Kiba, and threw him into the abyss below.

* * *

**Earth, Forest outside of Tokyo  
9:15 P.M  
**

Naruto and Hinata had climbed down from the tree, well Naruto leapt off while Hinata clung to him. He looked up at the stars which were now blotted out by the tree's again.

"Do you think we could do this again if we meet each other again...?" He said a feeling of unease in his stomach. Hinata looked at him with her white eye's.

"What makes you say that?" She asked, Naruto casted down his blue slitted pupils before turning to Hinata.

"Nothing! Let's go... I think there's a portal around here somewhere that should take you home... Wherever that is..." He mumbled the last bit so she wouldn't hear him. He turned and headed North, in the direction where a rather large portal was located.

* * *

**Portal near the Forest  
9:05 P.M****  
**

Sakura, Haku, and Zaku stood in front of the portal regaining the use of their limbs as they did. Portal traveling was quite jarring and if a normal human went through they could end up unable to move due to their limbs switching each other's functions. Angels and Demons would only have their limbs put slightly out-of-commission for a while, and would need some time to regain their usage no matter how strong they were. Sakura shifted her shoulder and found that it moved properly. She looked at Zaku and Haku, they seemed to be getting the use of their limbs quickly as well. When she had gotten her limbs back in working order she turned to them.

"Remember our mission is to find Neji and Hinata then leave... We are not allowed to engage unless threatened, and we are not allowed to mingle with humans." She said.

"Yeah, Yeah! We know the Jig! So where do we find bright-eye 1 and 2?" He said. Sakura frowned.

"We have no clue where either is... However they are believed to be somewhere in this vicinity on Earth..." She said. Haku was silent, she turned her ice blue eye's to Sakura.

"What's the signal should we find either...?" she asked quickly. Sakura held up her fingers to her lips and let out a shrill whistle. Zaku and Haku nodded. "Remember do not engage unless needed we do not need to be the cause of a battle..." Sakura said, she opened her white wings and took off into the air. Haku soon followed after and Zaku taking off last.

---3 minutes later---

Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara landed feet first on the ground. Itachi, concentrated on regaining the use of his limbs. After all it would be a poor excuse to be ambushed while his body wasn't working correctly. He moved his fingers, his hands, his shoulders, his legs moved instead, he moved his legs, his shoulders moved. Okay that could be fixed given some time. He turned his head, it turned in the correct direction, he saw Deidara standing a smirk on his face. He was always clever, and had an unnatural knack for finding what was wrong and fixing it or compensating it. Kisame was having some difficulties, he apparently tried to move his feet but somehow ended up smacking him self repeadtly. Itachi smirked then closed his eye's. There! He stood up.

"All right... You three know what to do... Deidara... Your clay..." He said. Deidara looked at him.

"Hmph! You should take great appreciation for my work, hmph! At least that Naruto kid does... Hm." It was at this that Kisame laughed.

"Maybe it's because he's blond!" He laughed and Deidara shot him a look. He then turned away muttering darkly. He rummaged slightly before turning and holding out what looked like small bats made of clay.

"You know what to do with them... and don't give them too much!" He said the last bit glaring at Kisame who smirked.

"Don't worry! I'll be sure to give it barely any this time!" he said. Deidara scoffed. It was fortunate and unfortunate that Kisame had an unusally large amount of energy flowing through his body. It was fortunate because Kisame had enormous strength and speed, also his weapon "Samehada" was very heavy and would tire most beings of his caliber. It was unfortunate because he often put too much force behind an attack, or transferred too much energy and when it came to stealth he showed up like a beacon. Kisame grinned showing his shark-like teeth.

"Well shall we get going?" He said, he then leapt into the air his wings bursting from his back as he flew into the air. Deidara scoffed before leaping as well. Itachi watched them go, before turning his gaze to the forest. His instinct was telling him to look in the forest, and his instinct's have never been wrong... yet.

* * *

**1 Mile from the Portal  
9:17 P.M**

Naruto snapped around only to find Hinata now looking at him with a disgruntled look.

"What?" she said, he scratched his head.

"I have no clue why but I feel like I'm either being watched, or searched for... and not by very good people... Well in my terms..." he whispered the last bit. Hinata looked at him sadly, however she privately agreed. It felt that no matter which bush she hid behind or dark corner she crept to someone had their eye on her. It was unnerving, she was about to use her family gift but every time she had tried in the past she had failed. It couldn't possibly work now... Ohhh! How she wished she could fly, or Naruto... Wait Naruto!

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto turned. "Do you think we could fly over there? With your wings?" Naruto gave her a 'Are-you-serious?' look.

"Hinata-chan... If I possessed my wings, which I don't, Don't you think we would've gotten there FASTER!?" He yelled the last word. Several birds sprung into the air their cries echoing into the night. Hinata lowered her head, Naruto had just realized he made a big mistake.

"Ohhh... Bugger... Listen Hinata-chan I'm sorry! Look!" However Hinata just shoved past him, the muffled sounds of her sobbing reaching his ears as he ran.

"Wait!" He cried and started after her, however he heard rustling from above. He stopped and summoned his weapon instantly it took on the shape of a small dagger.

"Who's there?" he questioned.

"Show yourself!" He demanded, from behind him a figure fell, he spun around quickly. The first thing that Naruto noticed was the figure's wings, large, feathered, white. An angel! He took a defensive stance. The second thing Naruto noticed was his eye's they were a blank white. Naruto raised his head.

"Wait a minute! Are you related to Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, the angel didn't reply. It held out it's hand palm thrusted outward.

"Begone demon!" The angel said in a cold voice. A white ball of magic clustered in his hand and erupted into a pillar of light. Naruto's eye's widened and he leapt to the side. Now he was sure that his attacker was an angel. No one else used light/holy attacks except angels. Naruto turned to his attacker but the attacker had vanished.

"Hinata!" His weapon vanished as he picked himself up and ran in the last known direction the girl had been going. Hinata had some explaining to do!

* * *

All Hinata could do was run, and keep running. She hated it when people yelled, even more when they yelled at her. All she did was ask a simple question... she didn't have to get yelled at... right? She stopped when she heard wing beats. No doubt it was Naruto... Naruto the Liar, she turned but saw. 

"Neji?" Her cousin stepped forward, she felt the tears on her eye's leak out again and she ran towards her cousin, throwing herself at him. He caught her in an embrace and hugged her warmly.

"Neji! Thank Kami... Neji! I'm... I'm Sorry... I-I know I sh-shouldn't of run away b-b-but... it's just... daddy..." The poor little angel was distressed and her heart wavering. He smoothed her softly, and hummed a tune her father had taught him when she was in distress. Her sobs and wails dimmed to hiccups and sniffles then to the silence of her slow breathing. He looked at her now limp and sleeping body. He then heard the crackling of footsteps.

"HINATA!" Rang out through the woods. The demon was loud, it was a blessing that Hinata-sama had taken a liking to this boy or he would've killed him already for defiling her body! Such filth was not meant to live. Neji's eye's darted to his charge's sleeping form, he raised a hand into the air.

_"Gentle winds, please protect this girl from harm and keep her innocent eye's sealed!"_ he called, a gust picked up, and his charge's body was wrapped in a white cocoon of wind. She stayed there before rising into the sky. She continued to rise till she reached the top of the tree line where she stayed there hovering.

"Hinata!" Neji turned, the blond demon was looking up at his charge with a look of worry on his face then he looked at Neji his eye's turning a crimson color, and the strange whisker marks on his cheeks growing larger and darker.

"What did you do you bastard!?" He demanded, his weapon appearing in his hand a large curved sword. It looked like a scimitar but was much longer, about the boy's height. Neji sniffed disdainfully, he wouldn't even bring out his weapon the boy would die, a shameful death indeed.

"Look I don't care who you are or what your relation to Hinata-chan is! But if I wanna find out! I'll have her explain it to me!" He yelled pointing to Hinata with a free hand. He then shifted his weight resting his right foot at least 3 feet away from his left foot, he held the large sword with his right hand, it was currently behind his back, the sharp edge facing the air. He held out his left hand in a manner as if he was aiming. (think of luffy in second gear)

"Hmph! You won't even touch me... How about a little wager!" The demon just stared at him with red eye's.

"I'll give you 2 minutes to try and hit me! If you manage to get even a nick on me! I will allow you to talk to Hinata-sama..." the Demons eye's furrowed.

---------------------------------------------------

'Hinata-sama? was he just a body guard then? Maybe a Merc... Either way he had to talk to Hinata,' Naruto grinned revealing his slightly pointed teeth.

"Your gonna regret that bub! I'll hit you in 30 seconds! by that time you'll be dead!" Naruto said. He twirled the sword slightly, before lunging forward. His sword swung outward from his side in a horizontal chop to which the angel just crouched under. The sword flew horizontally before it landed on the ground diagonally. Naruto took advantage of this to kick out with both feet, first his right then his left but the angel snaked his head back then he seemed to glide backward, and stood up straight again.

"1 minute and 40 seconds to go..." the angel said smirking. Naruto growled, then he tugged the sword free and vanished, using extreme speed to run behind the angel to slice at him however, when Naruto sliced downward the angel had vanished. Naruto then stumbled forward as it appeared behind him, kicking him in the rear.

"1 minutes and 30 seconds to go... You really are sloppy your father was a much better fighter,"

--------------------------------------------------

The demon spun around anger was clear on his features.

"What the hell do you know about my father...?" He said in a deadly hoarse whisper. Neji was able to put two and two together. After all everybody had heard of the legendary Father/Son look a likes. Most angels and demons normally bared a rather obvious resemblance to their parent's but this boy. He was completely identical, save for the whiskers, if it wasn't for the whiskers it would've been impossible to tell the two apart. It surprised Neji, however what was now surprising was the murderous intent the boy was now radiating. It was in this blood lust that he saw the image of the boy's father large and menacing his mouth opened in a roar of defiance and rage. He snapped out of his sense just in time to see the boy's sword an inch from his face. He moved his head back just in time to avoid the blow but had to duck to avoid a vicious swipe from the boy's free hand. He was forced to conjure a magic shield to protect himself from the boy's vicious kick but that still caused him to stumble back a bit. The boy stabbed the sword into the ground and swung around it to bring his feet together in a powerful dual kick attack. Neji fell back from the force, and his shield shattered. He attempted to stand but stopped when he saw the sword mere inches from his face.

"DON'T YOU SPEAK OF MY FATHER IN MY PRESENCE!!!" the demon bellowed as he raised the sword with his one hand, and brought it down swiftly. Neji grunted he had no choice now! Before Neji could summon his weapon a sword appeared above his head. He looked at it, it was a broadsword about as long as his arm, and as wide as his torso. It had a faintly blue-silver shimmer.

"Angel's Tear!" He turned to see Zaku standing over him, his teeth gritted in effort as he attempted to hold back the raging demon.

"Heh! Good to see you too! Is Hinata in that cocoon?" Neji nodded.

"Good! now let's get out of here! I can't hold him for much longer!" This surprised Neji, true Zaku wasn't the strongest in the group but he could still hold his own. It was then that the demon leapt into the air his hand still on the handle of his sword, flipped and slammed his foot on the sword. The extra force brought by the weight of his jump slammed Zaku's sword into Neji's chest. Neji felt the wind knocked out of him. The demon then released the grip on sword which vanished in a cloud of darkness. The cloud then slithered to the demons hand forming into a glove with a metallic plate on the knuckle part of it diverged to the boy's leg's becoming a pair of metallic greaves. He punched out with his gloves his fist connecting with Zaku's face. Zaku flew back and rolled in the dirt.

The demon raised a foot in the air and brought it down powerfully however Neji rolled out of the way. Neji stood up, and summoned his weapon. His spear pointed at the demon's throat threateningly, it stopped it's advances. It looked at the spear, the whiskers fading back into lines, and it's eye's turning blue.

"T-That... your Neji!? The 'Spear of Light!" the demon proclaimed taking a step back. He looked frightened, then he smiled, and began to laugh. A crazy laugh, the cocoon above wriggled.

"I see! So THAT'S how you know my father! YOUR THE FUCKING BASTARD THAT KILLED HIM!!!" The demon cried, the sword appearing in his hand again. He grabbed Neji's spear, and gave a grunt, a sizzling sound erupted, and smoke appeared from the demons hand. The demon let go and looked at his hand, it shone in the moonlight from the burn.

"Fool! No one may touch my spear!" Neji proclaimed. He heard a grunt and Zaku appeared next to him, his cheek had a large swelling which seemed to refuse to go down.

"That little... The bastard punches nearly as hard as Sakura!" Zaku shouted.

"As hard as me? Know you know that's not possible." A voice said, this one was sweet and light with a hint of annoyance.

"You were supposed to light the signal Zaku-san before engaging the enemy." Another voice said, this one was cool and controlled.

"Your finally here huh? Good! Get the girl and go! I hate rescuing relatives!" The demon seemed to start at this.

"So she is an angel... an actual..." The demon stumbled, then he sat down, a dazed look on his face. Zaku smirked, then he rushed forward but was stopped by Neji.

"Wait..." was all that Neji said, he stepped past Zaku and looked at the demon.

"Demon do you know who Hinata-sama is?" The demon looked at him, his eye's blazing red.

"She's a kind and sweet girl! She's my kind of girl!" The demon said standing up, pointing at the cocoon which shifted again. Neji turned his eye's to the cocoon.

"Hey what the hell is it doing!" The demon cried but Neji ignored him. All eye's were on the cocoon which seemed to thicken. Then it shrunk into a sphere it glowed a bright white. Neji raised an eye brow. 'Now? Well let's see...' The sphere glowed before white sparks flashed from it. It condensed further, then it expanded till it was the size of a large beach ball. It hovered in the air, then a crack appeared, more cracks appeared. The sphere then exploded, with bright light, shining down on them. From the light two large wings sprung out. The tips of the feathers on the wings were silver, Neji was surprised. Angels with her type of wings were powerful, of course nowhere near as powerful as a Seraph but they could kill most demons with the silver on their wings. It was then that Hinata appeared, she her clothing had been replaced by a silky robe that fluttered in the wind. Hinata hovered there before she turned, she looked at the demon then she floated downward and landed on the ground softly. She sighed then asked the one question that could break her heart.

"Naruto-kun... are you really a demon...?" The demon, Naruto faltered his eye's turning back to the sweet blue. He sighed before saying.

"Yes... I am..." She turned to look at Neji.

"Did you kill his father Neji-kun?" she asked, Neji got down to one knee his spear vanishing.

"Yes, Hinata-sama... but his father is your father's murderer." Hinata closed her eye's and her wings folded behind her back then vanished. She drew in a shuddering breath and walk forward to Naruto. Naruto backed away from her till his back hit a tree. Hinata stood in front of him she looked at him and smiled. Naruto smiled weakly, then Hinata slapped him. He looked shock as he put a hand on his cheek he gritted his teeth which had sharpened into fangs. He gave a growl then he scoffed.

"There! You got your wings! Go home! That's what you want isn't it!? Go!" He snarled turning to walk off. However he stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off when Neji stepped in front of him. Naruto glared at him.

"What the hell do you want murderer?" He growled removing his hand from his cheek there was a bright red hand mark on his cheek and he looked as if he was on the verge of crying. Neji looked at him then he closed his eye's.

"Hinata-sama wishes to speak with you." He said. Naruto growled and attempted to push past Neji but Neji grabbed him by the arm. Naruto tried to shake him off but wasn't able to.

"Leave him Neji! He's probably sore that you beat him like his father!" Zaku shouted. Biggest mistake. Neji let go as his hand was nearly torn out by the demon. Naruto slammed Zaku into the ground, Sakura leapt from her hiding place and Haku did as well to stop Naruto form stabbing Zaku in the head with a dagger. They held him back with little effort but he still tried to stab Zaku what the didn't expect was Naruto's dagger to grow longer forcing Zaku to move his head out of the way to avoid death. Naruto snarled.

"Don't you ever insult my father again! Fucking bastard!" Naruto growled, Sakura raised her hand to hit him on the back of the neck but was stopped by Hinata grabbing her hand softly.

"Please I wish to speak to Naruto-kun... if it's only for the last time..." Sakura narrowed her green eye's. She let go of Naruto and backed up, grabbing Zaku as she did.

"We'll leave... come on!" She said as she leapt into the tree then into the air. The other's followed leaving Naruto who was staring into the ground on all fours, with Hinata who was looking at him sadly. When they had vanished from eyesight Hinata bent forward and hugged Naruto around the waist. Naruto didn't move.

"I'm sorry... Naruto-kun... I wish that I could go back and prevent that all from happening... Your father and mine I mean..." Naruto twitched when she mentioned his father. The twitch rippled across his body, it was relaxing to her and she pressed her cheek against his hot skin, and inhaled. She could smell sulfur, sweat, and something else. She moved her head across his skin, finally coming to his face she stopped when she saw tears falling from his chin.

"Why... Why do you torture me...?" He asked. Hinata kissed his cheek, the cheek she had slapped and she put a hand on his.

"I don't... I love you, I love you. Your courageous, strong, and handsome if I could I would spend my whole life with you but I cannot..." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto inhaled then sat up, he wiped his eye's and turned to face her.

"You sure we can't? I know we could make it work! I know we could!" However Hinata shook her beautiful head slowly back and forth.

"Your a demon, I'm an angel... We're opposites..." she said.

"Opposites attract," Naruto said hopefully, Hinata smiled.

"Yes... they do but we can't... It'll only bring pain to us..." she said. Naruto lowered his head. Hinata put a hand on his chin and lifted his head so her eye's met his.

"Naruto-kun... Promise me... That you will forget me... You will not think of me... speak of me, long for me, or try to see me..." Naruto turned his eye's. Hinata looked at him with sorrow, for this was hurting her as much as it probably hurting him, maybe even more but it had to be done. Nothing except sadness came from these relationships. Naruto looked at her with sad eye's.

"You must promise me then... the same things..." He said his voice filled with regret. Hinata felt tears on her eye's as she nodded. However Naruto leaned forward to press his lips to her's. She blinked in shock however she relaxed when she felt his hand on her cheek rubbing the tear from it, he continued to rub her cheek. Finally after what seemed to be an eternity, which was only 15 seconds, they pulled apart. Hinata looked at him, before turning her head to the sky.

"I must leave..." she said standing up. Naruto stood as well his eye's full of sadness as he looked at her. He stood back to allow her to open her large wings. She turned her head to face Naruto.

"Good-bye... Naruto..."

"Good-bye... Hinata..." She leapt into the air, her wings gave a powerful beat and she soared into the air. Naruto watched then he sighed, and turned to head back to the city. It was then that he heard a rustling, he turned his head to see Itachi walking out from the darkness.

"There you are..." Itachi said. Naruto just looked at him, then he turned his head forward again and began to walk. Itachi staying silent followed Naruto.

* * *

**That's the end for now... I'll make an Epilogue when I have time... This story was fun to write... The third Installment of the Outcast's series will come out when I finish Konoha's Beautiful Red Beast. To anybody who cares sorry it took so long to write this... Hope you have a very healthy life... Good day!**

** Please Leave your reviews I would like to know if I'm getting better and how this story was! Much appreciated! Bye!**

**SoulTeller, my voice is loud, my soul is louder...  
**


	5. Epilouge

**Story name: Outcasts: Their Mistake...**

**Summary: When she saw him fight, she was enchanted by his determination and ferocity. The orbs of cobalt held her in a spell, and all that was in those eye's was...**

**Rating: T for Teen**

**Reasons: Abuse, Alcohol, Swearing, Violence, blood, Angst.**

**A/N: I seem to recall saying that the two fought in my other story. They will fight in this epilogue, after all that was the reason why I brought the arena into being... I imagine some people didn't like my ending, personally I didn't like it but an author must do what an author can. Sorry I had to bring those two apart. But my sequel which I made before this Ironically, has them brought back together I'll make a 3rd installment featuring more characters and pairings. NOTE! Not all the original Naruto characters are angels or demons! You'll find out who some are in the 3rd installment! Also the Outcast series is free for other people to write about. However I think it's best that I write about it until I stop then you can expand on the idea. Well enough of my rambling... the epilogue I present...**

* * *

**The birth of another sin...  
Clouded Mind, and Heavy Hearts...  
**

**Earth, Jade Phoenix, Tokyo  
10:00 P.M.**

Naruto sat in a bar with Itachi sitting silently next to him. Naruto swirled the glass between his forefinger and thumb, looking at the greenish liquid. He looked behind him at the fallen and bleeding bodies, he then looked at the barmen who was calmly cleaning a glass cup.

"Gimme another one..." Naruto said, the man looked at him.

"Hmph! Your impressive, that's your 36th glass and yet you stand as tall as oak! Here," The man said, pulling out a large green bottle, and handing it to Naruto.

"On the house... anyway why are you? A handsome strapping youth, drinking?" Naruto didn't respond, the man observed the boy. He shrugged and went back to wiping his glass. Naruto looked at the barman then he took the bottle and began to drink deeply from it. He let it's sour taste linger on his tongue before he swallowed, he continued to drink when Itachi grabbed the bottle and pulled it from Naruto's mouth. There was still a quarter of the bottle to go.

"That's enough do you wish to drink until you lose your senses? You will never accomplish that with this," Itachi said smoothly. Naruto looked at him with his blue eye's that had a slightly purple tint.

"So? Give me the bottle." Naruto said holding out his hand, Itachi just stared at him with those red eye's, Naruto narrowed his eye's.

"I said..." he began.

"That's where you were Itachi!" Naruto turned to see a tall man with blue skin, and gills, and a short man with blond hair.

"Deidara, Kisame?" Naruto asked, however Deidara had crouched and put his hand on one man.

"I thought we weren't supposed to get into any conflicts with humans, hmm... This one's dead, hmph!" Itachi with his eye's still on Naruto said.

"I did not engage..." Itachi said as he threw the bottle to Kisame who caught it and gulped down the rest of the drink. When he finished Kisame wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Oh? Are you telling me that Naruto did this?" Itachi stayed silent. Kisame smirked.

"Not bad! He should join the army! I heard Sasuke did..." Naruto turned to the blue man.

"What!? Sasugay joined the army?" Kisame and Deidara laughed at Naruto's reference to Sasuke.

"Yeah! He joined sometime today, don't remember when though..." Kisame said the smirk turning into a shark's grin. Deidara who had finished his examination of bodies stood up.

"Well 3 are dead the rest are unconscious though I imagine that most of them won't be able to use some of their limbs. Naruto, next time don't be so brutal, hm?" Naruto turned back to the barman giving a snort as he did.

"Oh and your one to talk..." Deidara put a hand on his chest looking offended.

"I'm hurt! But I suppose you have a point... hmph." Kisame whistled.

"Deidara? Humbled? By a kid? I should've brought a camera!" he said. Deidara looked at him, with a sour look on his face.

"Why are you three here anyways!?" Naruto now said getting annoyed.

"We were asked to bring you back... Anko's worried..." Itachi said, Naruto put his hands together and sighed.

"Let's go then!" Naruto said simply as he stood up, however Naruto stopped.

"Oh sorry I don't-"

"It's on the house..." The barman said, Naruto stopped and looked shocked before smiling.

"Thanks!" he said as he left the bar. Itachi stayed while Kisame and Deidara walked out.

"So... How far do you think he's going to go up?" The barman asked Itachi, who closed his eye's and stood up his hand on the counter.

"Why are you interested... Human?" The barman smiled. Itachi vanished in a whirl of black feathers.

"So he knows... Ah well! I like being... 'Human' it gives me an excuse to avoid fighting. That and well..." The barman sighed then he walked to the door and locked it.

* * *

**Purgatory, The Arena  
4 months after the incident**

Hinata stood, in a grayish armor wearing a helmet that hid her features, looking at her opponent. A tall armored figure who was a purgatorian, he had two Chinese broadswords in his hands that were colored a sickly green. She felt slightly afraid but other than that she was perfectly calm. The man raised his two swords. Hinata held the shield she was holding in her right hand up, and the sword in her left hand. The man charged crying outward with a vicious battle cry, Hinata however stood her ground. He slashed downward with both swords. Hinata blocked the blow with her shield and thrusted forward with her sword. The sword penetrated through the thick armor as though it were butter. The purgatorian howled with pain and Hinata withdrew her sword and her foot snapped powerfully forward hitting him in his mid-section and he stumbled back. Hinata looked at him, if he could see her eye's he would've seen pity but for all that he could tell she was probably mocking him, well he didn't even know that it was a she.

"You'll pay for that! Bastard!" He growled, he stood up limply, then he suddenly flopped on the ground again.

"What in?" His opponent walked forward.

"It's a paralyzing agent that is in the sword, however how much of the agent that gets into your body depends on how long the sword stays in the body. If I had it in any longer you would've been permanently paralyzed," His opponent said. The man growled.

"Finish me... go on! You cannot advance unless you kill me! That's the rules!" His opponent helmet turned down toward him.

"The rules also say that if a fighter in unable to fight victor goes to the fighter who is still able... That's the rules... for this years tournament..." and with that his opponent walked away. It was then a voice cried out.

"HAMOUR IS UNABLE TO BATTLE THE WINNER IS... SHEKOLMO!!" Hinata grimaced at her fake name. However it was for security reasons. She walked out of the stage and into her private chambers.

* * *

_**The Arena of Purgatory**_

_**I believe that I scratched the surface of the Arena before when I mentioned Purgatory yes? The arena design is similar to that of most arena's. However one could say that this tournament has a more plain look of the Greeks, with a few additions of it's own. Examples include a soundproof glass that protects spectators from combatants and monsters. The glass is impenetrable to large amounts of force however is unable to withstand large amounts of pressure. Other than that the combatants can fight with no distractions.  
**_

_**The Arena is infamous for it's extraordinary death count, and it's willingness to bring humans into the Arena, how they capture humans it is not said. The Arena is also well known for it's fights with vicious and deadly beasts, that stain the ground crimson for years to come.**_

_**However the Arena doesn't always host pointless fights, as it is willing to host tournaments with rules and regulations however. How long they uphold these rules and regulations is unknown. For the ruler of the arena... is champion...**_

* * *

**Private Chambers  
2:00 P.M.**

Naruto grimaced as he watched this Shekolmo, walk in. He too was wearing armor that was spiked near the joints, and was currently wearing a helmet shaped like the head of a dragon. His eye's were darkened.

"Nice going..." He said. His opponent stopped, the helmeted head turned to look at him. Then it walked forward turning away from him.

"What?" He called after, but Shekolmo continued walking. He just shrugged, he then summoned his weapon. It was a medium sized red sword, with a spiked hilt. He looked up, at an electric board that was situated directly on the ceiling. It said "Red Beast vs Haroku" Naruto smirked at his name.

"Red Beast... That fits me..." He whispered. He stepped out onto the fighting field and waited for his opponent.

* * *

_**Champions Box  
2:03 P.M.**_

For 143 years Zabuza had been Champion. Zabuza was a tall thin man with dark skin, who wore a white bandage over his mouth hiding the shark like teeth from view. He looked at this runt in small armor coming up to arena looking for his opponent. Zabuza observed him, he was a demon Zabuza knew that, probably of little power. Other than that he didn't really much know, for when the kid had signed up for registration he had on that dumb helmet, which cleverly hid his features even his mouth. Zabuza looked at the monitor on the ceiling. Haruko... He reached over to the side and picked up a rather beat up looking phone. It rang then a voice answered.

"That thing already? You sure? Not that I really care about the kid but I at least want to be able to kill him when the time comes... Uh-huh... Yeah sure... go for it then..." He hung up the phone, he then leaned back in his chair and turned to look to his right.

"I thought you wanted to kill him..." He said however he got no response.

"Oh well... But why him?" He asked, all he got was a chuckle.

"Don't worry too much about that..." The voice belonged to Neji, who stepped out of the shadows. Zabuza turned his eye's to the angel.

"Are you sure this plan will work?" Neji narrowed his eye's.

"What plan might you be talking about..." Zabuza sat up straight and turned his chair to look at Neji.

"This plan that I've been thinking that someone like you might use if they send in the person they are supposed to be protecting, into battle against someone they might've had feelings for. I'm not stupid kid, your 2045 years too young." Zabuza said. Neji just obsereved him calmly before saying.

"All right what do you know of this matter?" He asked simply closing his eye's and folding his arms. Zabuza held out his hand, a white mist forming then solidifying into a pile of papers. He tossed the papers to Neji who caught it. Neji then opened his eye's to look down at the paper. He raised an eyebrow.

"It went on the news...?" Zabuza shrugged.

"As far as I know here... I don't know if it reached up or down..." Neji looked at the paper again then looked up.

"It says 'that the information was from a certain source' do you know who that could be?" Zabuza just looked at him as if he was stupid kid which in Zabuza's opinion he was.

"That could be anybody! How the hell would I know who this benefactor is!?" He snarled, Neji just glared at him before snapping his fingers. The paper ignited into white flames and Neji threw it at Zabuza's feet.

"I do not care for this petty tournament... All I want is to see that boy dead. Preferably from the Hinata-sama's hand, however if she is killed by one of your creature's your head will on my wall!" Neji spoke his voice cold and filled with venom. Zabuza just rolled his eye's.

"Yeah, Yeah... Get out!" he said as he turned back to the fight that was now finished. The boy who now stood over the now sliced body of a large red creature that had four eye's, three arms and four legs. His sword vanished and he walked off the fighting grounds. Zabuza watched him carefully. The boy's armor was stainless, despite all the purplish blood on the floor. He continued walking then he stopped and turned. Zabuza watched as the helmeted head turned in his direction, however the boy was searching for he could not really see the champions box thanks to a spell that prevented all eye's from seeing it unless they knew the password. The boy stopped looking and continued into the Private Chambers that he had arranged for three fighters specifically. Unfortunately the third fighter had died in his first fight but no body cried over spilt blood.

He turned his eye's to the board which was now showing the pairings for the second round.

Shekolmo vs Konohamaru

Red Beast vs Dosu

Gouki vs Sloth

Isaribi vs... Zabuza leaned forward.

"Raiga...? So your alive... well..." He said and he held out his hand, gray light condensing then expanding. A large sword appeared, it had a hole near the base and near the top there was a curved gap.

"I'll be sure to kill you this time..." He said. He reached for the phone, and dialed the number to the organizer.

"Yello?" An exuberant voice said.

"Have Isaribi cut from the rankings. I've got some business with Raiga." He watched as the boardings changed from 'Isaribi vs Raiga' to 'Raiga vs Zabuza'

"There ya go! You gonna fight 'im now?" Zabuza looked at the board.

"No... Set me and him up for the third match."

"Okey Boss!" The voice on the other side said. Zabuza hung up the phone. He looked at the name Raiga.

'Raiga... How long has it been since I last saw you... you bastard.' Zabuza thought as he set down his sword. He looked at the first pair going up. The boy from before and another boy, who was wearing a large gray cape, and he had a large amount of gray hair that puffed out ward then receded downward. He was hunched over slightly stating that he was carrying something of considerable weight. He walked up to the armored boy and quirked his head to the side like an owl.

"Your my opponent? Red beast? More like Red Runt!" He said. The armored boy said nothing he cocked his own head to the side, then he straightened it. He then shifted his right leg back, and his left leg forward till they were shoulder width apart. He then held up his right hand up opened palmed and his left hand back clenched in a fist.

"I hope your ready to die..." The armored boy said.

"Brat! I am Dosu! I'll crack that armor of your's like an egg!" He said, holding out his left hand which was covered by a cloth on the forearm. The hand was other was bandaged.

---------------------------------------

Naruto observed the bandage wearily clearly Dosu was not a pushover, but he would be easy to get rid of. Naruto waited then he began to walk sideway's in a slow circle. He continued to walk. The only indication of Dosu acknowledging this action was how he followed him with his eye's. Naruto then lunged forward, crouching down, then standing up to thrust his fist forward. Dosu caught his armored hand easily and threw him back. Dosu spun on one foot thrust out with the other in a vicious spin kick. Naruto fell onto his back and clutched at his chest. It was then that he noticed that there was a large dent in the chest plate. Okay, scratch being easy to get rid of.

If worse came to worse he could pull out his weapon. However he wanted to beat this moron with his fists! Naruto growled and pulled off his gloves sliding them off his arms. He threw them to the side and they clanked noisily Naruto then held up his bare fists. Dosu chuckled.

"You think your fists are come away from this unscathed? Your a fool if you think that!" Dosu said and charged the cape parting to reveal his right arm raised it looked like it was fitted by a large metal gauntlet with holes. Naruto looked at the gauntlet then he leapt back as it came down. Naruto then leaped forward spinning and slamming his foot into the side of Dosu's head. Dosu flew sideways, and skidded across the ground as Naruto landed on the ground. He gritted his teeth as he looked at Dosu whose cheek was bleeding. Dosu growled.

"That hurt! That does it! I'm gonna tear you into PIECES!" He roared and he ran forward the gauntleted hand raised. Naruto braced himself, Dosu swung his arm. Naruto just shifted his head back.

"That was... ! GYAHH!!!" Naruto clutched at his metal head as an insatiable ringing filled his ears. It was hurting his senses, he then felt his insides shudder, and he clutched his stomach and mouth to hold back the sick that was attempting to emerge from his mouth. Naruto however couldn't hold it back. He retched into his hand, then onto the floor as he got down on one hand clenched in a fist. He continued to hurl out the rest of his lunch. He then felt Dosu kick his hand, and he recoiled in pain. His lips shuddered and he heaved air. He then drew in long breathes and licked his lips tasting bile he then felt a weight descend on him as Dosu sat on him.

"Now let's see whose under the mask or in this case helmet." Naruto who was dazed and unable to see straight shook his head violently. He felt a heavy blow hit the back of his head.

"Hold still and this won't hurt! Much..." Dosu said, he grabbed the sides of the helmet and pulled. Naruto tried to raise his arms but Dosu stomped on them hard. He began to pull on the helmet.

"GET OFF!" Naruto cried trying to throw Dosu off of his body but it wouldn't respond. Naruto growled and yelled in pain as the helmet which he had attached with magic attempted to be removed from his head.

"Heh! Looks like this will hurt! Sorry but your gonna die! HA HA HA HA!" Dosu laughed as he stood up put a foot on Naruto's back and pulled.

'Die...'

**_Flashback_**

_**"Pfft! HA HA HA HA HA! The car an... and the! KAH HA HA HA!" Naruto was holding his stomach, hunched over, and had started to cough slightly. "Ha ha! I'm gonna die laughing!" Naruto said in a slightly sarcastic tone, however Hinata didn't catch the sarcasm.**_

_**"NO!" She yelled and she was suddenly next to him and bending down next to him, "Please stop! I don't..." she choked. Naruto was looking at her, he had stopped coughing but his lungs still hurt. She looked, so... scared did she really think he was going to die? Naruto grinned and he wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her close her cheek mashing against Naruto's.**_

_**"Me? Die? Naaaaaaaaah!" Naruto said, sticking his tongue out as he did this, "Nothing can kill me! Believe it!" he said. He jabbed his thumb at himself on his last words.**_

**_Flashback end_**

Dark energy began to seep out of Naruto.

"That's right... 'Nothing can kill me... Believe it!'" Naruto whispered. He began to stand up but Dosu applied more force on him. Naruto turned his helmeted head to Dosu, eye's glowing red under the dark helmet.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" He roared and a blast of dark energy shot Dosu off of him. Naruto stood up, black energy curling around his body then disappearing into the air. Naruto let out a feral growl. The energy then began to cluster around his body. Naruto stood there red eye's glaring at Dosu till the energy covered his entire being. It then condensed into a black ball. Dosu watched in horror.

* * *

_**Champions box  
2:24 P.M**_

Zabuza watched, with interest in his eye's.

"I see, he hasn't... well now this'll get interesting..." Neji who had appeared next to him, didn't respond.

* * *

_**Private Chambers  
2:24 P.M**_

Hinata watched as the Red beast was encircled by dark energy. It couldn't be Naruto... Naruto probably got his wings before this guy did. Hinata watched as the energy condensed into a ball. It then expanded and the head of a large creature appeared, the ball glowed red as the creature roared. It was then that she something fly out of the ball. It was the armor that was on the Red beast, it looked like it had been torn into pieces. She looked at the ball, the creature vanished and the ball condensed. It was then that a scream was heard, and she saw two wings bursting from the ball. They were boney and slicked with blood that glistened. They then retracted back into the ball. There was a rumbling then the ball exploded. A black and red shockwave spreading out ward then dissapating. There was crackling bolts of black energy. The Red Beast was still coated by the dark energy but then he held out his hand palm up and the energy coating his body shifted to his hand before rising up to to form a black ball about the size of a golf ball. He was shown to be wearing black leggings and a black undershirt. He still had on his helmet.

"Hey... Your name is Dosu right?" Dosu just nodded nervously as he pressed himself to the wall.

"I'll be sure to carve that name into my dead list..." The red beast said and he flicked the ball at Dosu then he turned and walked back here. It bounced on the floor and rolled to a stop in front of Dosu's feet. Dosu looked at it cautiously. It then expanded and exploded engulfing him in black flames. The flames spread around the large arena then imploded on itself.

--------------------------------------------

Hinata watched as the Red Beast walked in.

"I suppose you had fun doing that..." she said. He stopped and turned his helmeted head to face her. He then grabbed his helmet and pulled it off. Hinata nearly let out a gasp of surprise, it was Naruto!

"No... I did what I had to do... I need to stay alive. Just like anybody else." He said looking at her with red eye's, she noticed that his whiskers were slightly bigger and thicker than before. He walked off looking away from her. Hinata was shocked, Naruto had entered as well? But then again, he was an excellent fighter, strong, courageous, tough...

"Stop it!" She muttered to herself harshly. She couldn't start thinking about him now! She was already breaking her oath just by looking at him! She looked out to see that she was up next, she breathed deeply and then exhaled.

* * *

**_Champions box  
2:25 P.M_**

Zabuza leaned back in his chair, interloping his fingers. He turned his eye's to Neji who was standing his face utterly expressionless. Zabuza turned back to the girl in armor walking forward to meet a boy who looked to be 9 running up to her. The boy stopped, and reaching into his pocket pulled out a hammer. It was a rather large hammer, probably twice the boy's own size. Zabuza observed the boy, before turning his eye's yet again to Neji.

"Do you want me to stop the match? I heard the kids pretty good even if he's only 329..." Zabuza questioned. Neji just raised his hand.

"No! Let's see how Hinata-sama performs..." Zabuza looked at him for a while before saying.

"Very well..." He then pulled his hands apart and stood up. He grabbed his sword.

"Where are you going?" Neji asked not looking at him. Zabuza continued walking.

"Out! What's it look like?" He said and he vanished into darkness.

* * *

_**Arena Floor  
2:25 P.M**_

Hinata looked at her opponent. It was a small boy with dark brown hair, he carried a large hammer, and wore a dull yellow shirt, green shorts, and a strange cap shaped like a goofy looking creature's head. He smiled revealing that he was missing some teeth.

"I've heard that your tough but you should know nobody beats me!" He said jabbing a finger at himself. Hinata observed this small boy. She summoned just her shield and focusing her swords power into the shields so that it grew larger till it hid her body from view. This was a technique that she had developed while training with her teacher Kurenai. Hinata glanced over the top of her shield to see the boy gawking at her dumbstruck. He shook his head.

"That shield ain't gonna help ya one bit! I'll smash it to bit's! Just you watch!" Konohamaru exclaimed. He raised the hammer and charged letting loose his battle cry. However before he could swing his hammer downward. Naruto appeared right in front of Konohamaru and grabbed Konohamaru's hammer and pulled it out of the boy's grasp. Konohamaru looked at his empty hands, then up at Naruto who looked down at him.

"HEY! What're you doing?" Konohamrru exclaimed pointing up at Naruto.

"That's my line... 'What're you doing' here?" Naruto questioned, Konohamaru glared at him.

"None of your business!" He spat.

"All right come on... I'm taking you home..." Naruto said flatly grabbing ahold of Konohamaru's arm and pulling him.

"NUUUUUUUUUU!!!" Konohamaru wailed as he was dragged out of the arena. Hinata watched all this utterly baffled and confused and snapped out of confusion by the board flashing that Konohamaru had lost. She walked out to the chambers to see Naruto currently holding back a fuming Konohamaru looking bored.

"Wha'd you do that for you ungrateful, no-good, sorry..." The boy continued on using colorful mix of insults, curses, and god knows what-else. Hinata cleared her throat, to gain their attention. Only Naruto looked up.

"What? You want something with me? Or him?" Naruto asked pointing with his free hand at the struggling boy. Hinata just glanced at him before turning and walking away.

------------------------------------------------------

Naruto watched as Shekolmo walked away. He then turned to Konohamaru.

"What are you doing here? Your not supposed to be here!" He hissed, Konohamaru just stuck his tongue out at Naruto.

"I can do whatever I want! After all I'm- MRGPH!!!" He was cut off by Naruto putting a hand on his mouth preventing the boy from saying anything. Naruto quickly shot a glance at where Shekolmo walked off before uncovering Konohamaru's mouth.

"What wa-!" However Konohamaru was cut off by Naruto grabbing his collar and hoisting the boy, their foreheads pressing as Naruto glared into the smaller boy's eye's with a piercing red eyed gaze.

"Shut... up... now!" Naruto growled.

"Or I will... kill you... got it!?" He snarled at the sweating boy, who nodded. Naruto stared at the boy then he gave a snort and walked to the entrance of the arena to look at the battle between Zabuza and Raiga which was taking place.

* * *

**2:30 P.M (5 minutes ago)  
Champions box**

Zabuza watched as Red Beast dragged out the small boy out of the arena. He then turned his eye's to the screen. "Gouki vs Sloth" It read. He growled. Every minute wasted was a minute wasted on waiting to fight Raiga and Zabuza was not a patient being, being immortal you tend to lose your cool much quicker than you normally would as a mortal. Zabuza watched as a demon with a pineapple shaped hair walked forward to meet a man with dark skin, red hair, red eye's, rippling muscles, and wearing a gi uniform. He glanced at his opponent. Zabuza had heard of this 'Gouki' A demon among men he was called. It would be interesting however to see a mortal against a true demon. Speaking of which, Zabuza turned his eye's to the demon. Yes, he knew who this demon was, his name was Shikimaru and he was a nasty little bugger, nearly beat him once.

When he said nearly he meant that Shikimaru gave up in the middle of the battle with his zanbatou at Zabuza's neck. It was rather sudden, but his reasoning was that he remembered something he had to do and left. It didn't really matter to Zabuza that he had won through forfeit however, he would've preferred if the boy had finished the match properly. But then again, he would be dead. Zabuza looked up when he heard a loud crack. He saw Gouki laying on the floor spider webs being repaired on the floor. With Shikimaru standing over the body his Zanbatou slung across his shoulder as he looked down at the body. The curved, green blade, shining with an eerie otherworldly light. Shikimaru then turned his eye's to where Zabuza sat and Zabuza knew that the he knew that he was watching him. Shikimaru's eye's flashed red for a second before he turned and left. Zabuza watched him leave, he then stood up and summoned his sword again. He slung it across his back and walked out of the box to head down to meet and kill an old friend.

* * *

**Arena Grounds  
2:37 P.M**

Zabuza looked at Raiga with narrowed eye's. Raiga was still as crazy and homicidal as ever plus it didn't help that he could summon lightning with his swords and his own electrified body. However Zabuza had managed to counter this by using his water summoning's and sword techniques. All in all it was an even match, an even match that needed a crucible to shift the power. So far there wasn't a crucible but like all things do in life it will show up in the most unexpected fashion. The crucible in this case was a large surge of power radiating from the out side of the arena. It shook the ground causing Zabuza and Raiga to lose balance.

"What the hell is that!?" Raiga shouted looking toward the walls. Zabuza however was looking a Raiga. Time slowed for Zabuza, it always did when he was about to savor a kill. He tightened the grip on his sword. Despite the shaking his feet were steady and his balance perfect. He didn't even bother to stand perfectly straight. He charged forward his body low and close to the ground. His sword at his side, slowly Raiga turned his head, his eye's widening in horror and anger. His cry came out, and he raised his swords in agonizing slowness. However it would be too late, Zabuza's sword rose up. There was a splat and a clang, and Zabuza knew that his work was done. Time reverted back to normal and he saw Raiga's lifeless and headless body twitching. It was then that he was aware of something cold near his chest. He looked down to see a curved green blade sticking from his left breast. His sword dropped from his hand and he grabbed the blade.

"Mission complete..." was all he heard, then his world went black as the blade left his body.

* * *

**Arena Grounds  
2:38 P.M**

Shikimaru pulled the blade out of the now lifeless body of Zabuza. He looked at his blade, he then turned to where the large power surge had erupted from. He could recognize that power anywhere he had fought it several times in his life time. He frowned.

"Neji..." Was all he said.

* * *

**Outside of the Arena  
2:38 P.M**

Neji glared down at the boy who was breathing heavily.

"What's your beef with me!?" The brown haired boy shouted.

"...You must die..." was all that Neji said, as his spear appeared in his hand. He swirled his spear around, then charged his spear held at his side. He thrusted forward only to be met by a shield. It made an ominous clang. Neji narrowed his eye's in fury.

"Hinata! What are you doing?" Neji bellowed, however the armored figure who was Hinata didn't respond. She just pushed back with her shield and summoned her sword. Neji glared down at her.

"Stand aside! This creature must be killed now!" He said swinging his spear to the side as if to move something to the side. However Hinata said nothing. It was then that he heard clanking, he looked behind him to see the boy Naruto walking towards him, his arm's folded across his chest. He was looking up at Neji and Neji could see his eye's were the same blood red as the time he first fought Neji. He stopped walking and glared up at Neji. He narrowed his eye's and summoned his weapon, instead of a sword, this time it was a weapon in the human world commonly called a pistol. However it was much larger than an average pistol, it was colored a rusty red. Naruto then summoned another pistol and pointed them both up at Neji.

"Now... Why am I not surprised that your here?" Naruto said, his voice fluctating slightly. Neji didn't respond, only folded his wings and landed on the ground. Naruto kept his guns on Neji, however one of his eye's shifted to Hinata and the brown-haired boy.

"Konohamaru are you all right?" He said to the brown haired boy, who scowled.

"No thanks to you! Who is this bozo!?" The boy, Konohamaru shouted pointing at Neji. Naruto turned his eye back to Neji.

"This is Neji... of the Seraphim... Their leader. However he's not exactly their strongest." Naruto said, smiling at the last bit. Neji scowled.

"Such impudence! That was not my full power!" Neji spat, Naruto pulled the the trigger to one of his pistols. Neji hand flew into the air and caught the bullet but he soon released it. It burned his skin on touch.

"Like it!? A little lesson I learned from you! But wait there's more! So don't die on me yet!" Naruto said. He put the two guns together and they glowed brightly and formed a large blood red sword. Naruto inhaled then he raised the sword and swung it downward. Neji leapt to the side. Hinata raised her shield and there was a loud clang.

"Heh! Not too many people can see the flow of wind but then again I guess you would." Naruto said frowning now. He stood up and held out his hand, the sword now turning into an axe. Naruto swung the axe rapidly then slammed it into the ground, the ground cracked then rose up in jagged spikes. The spikes heading toward Neji who leaped into the air his wings beating powerfully. Neji could feel the boy's power now. It was strong, very strong if he wasn't careful he could get seriously damaged from it maybe even killed. Neji turned his attention to Hinata who was unscathed. He then turned to the boy standing next to her. He didn't have time for this, he would kill the boy another time.

"While your parlor tricks are amusing, I don't have time for you, I must be off. Good day demon, for the next time we meet your head will be on my wall!" Neji said, coldly. With that he flew off.

--------------------------------------

A vein pulsed on Naruto's head.

"PARLOR TRICKS! COME BACK AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH!" Naruto shouted at the retreating form of the angel. Naruto just 'tched' in annoyance and his axe vanished. He then turned to Shekolmo.

"Thank you, it's important that the stupid brat behind you lives..." Naruto said pointing to Konohamaru. Shekolmo cocked his head to the side.

"Why?" He asked. Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"I can't tell you," Naruto said simply, and opening his large blood red wings wrapped them around himself and he vanished in a whirl of feathers.

-------------------------------------

"I can't tell you," He said and vanished in a whirl of feathers. Hinata watched the spot where he vanished.

_'Naruto...'_ She thought sadly. She then turned her attention to the boy, her sheild vanished.

"You should leave..." She said quitely before releasing her own white feathered wings. As they closed around her she heard the words.

"Thanks! lady!" Before she was gone. When she reappeared she was greeted by a very familiar face.

"! You!" She gasped as the lazy demon Shikimaru sat infront of her his zabatou resting on his crossed legs. He opened one eye and looked at her lazily. They stayed that way for a few minutes before he opened his other eye and looked at her wings.

"White feather's with silver tips... Uses a sword and sheild when battling... Hinata... Cousin of Neji 'The spear of Light'" He said quitely. His hands moved as if he was gathering something, and wisps of black smoke followed his hand, when he finsihed the movement as if he was holding something. A cigarette appeared in his hand. He held it for a second before putting it in his mouth. He then flicked his thumb and a small flame appeared. He held it to the cigarette, and inhaled slightly to get the flame going, giving a small puff to make sure it was lit. When a trail of smoke appeared from the cigarette he banished the flame and inhaled deeply. He then breathed out a small plume over Hinata's head.

"Why are you here?" Was all he asked as he gazed at her with a half open stare. It unnerved her.

"I am here because I chose to be here to test my skills so that I may be able to beat Neji-kun..." She said. Shikimaru scowled and his eye's flashed red.

"Take off that stupid voice spell! It's really irritating!" Shikimaru said now glowering at her. Hinata started slightly.

"Um... I don't k-know how..." She said meekly, Shikimaru glared at her before sighing and raising a hand in front of her put down 3 of his fingers leaving just his middle and index finger standing. He exhaled, as if he was sighing.

_"Sprite of leaf, sprite of wind, give this maiden back her song..."_ He said and made a cutting motion, he then rested back.

"There that should do it..." He said, inhaling the cigarette again and exhaling.

"Why are you really here?" He said quietly. Hinata folded her arms across her chest.

"There's no other reason!" She snapped. Shikimaru just looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"You had no idea that Naruto goes here?" Shikimaru asked, a smirk forming across his face. Hinata shook her helmeted head. There was a glint of green and her helmet fell off revealing her face.

"That stupid hlemet... Get rid of that armor too..." He said. Hinata blushed, and shook her head. Shikimaru growled there was that green glint again and her armor fell off revealing the white robe and light armor she was wearing underneath. The white robe itself was nothing special but it would provide her maximum control and wouldn't restrict her movement. The armor was smiliar, to the robe nothing special execept in the fact that it would provide protection and wouldn't constrict her.

"U-Um... Why did you ask me to take this off?" She asked, gesturing to her now broken arm.

"Because! That armor is the same armor of the one who killed my parents... It's not you because that was 400 years ago." He said as the cigarette puffing out smoke and jutting up and down as he talked. He inhaled and pulled it out of his lips. He blew, and the smoke flew out and coiled into the form of two deers. The deers pranced about back forth and grazing on invisible grass. Hinata watched the spectacle, she then turned her eye's to Shikimaru who was watching the deers wistfully. The deer's then broke as he blew them out and he crushed the cigarette in the palm of his hand. When he opened his hand, there was a dagger there, he held it out to her.

"Very soon... you will fight Naruto, and when you do if you are to truly forget him like I deduced you have been trying to, you must kill him." He said stonily. Hinata grew pale and her eye's widened, she gulped audibly.

"B-But why are you giving me this? Why are you even telling me this?" Shikimaru narrowed his eye's, he shoved the dagger into Hinata's hands, a single wing appeared wrapping around him and he was gone in a whirl of brown-mottled feathers. She just stared at the place where he was it was then that she realized where she was. She was inside one of the locker rooms but not the one she intended to go to. She guess that it was locker room that Shikimaru and some others occupied. Shortly after realizing this however, a small stout man with long pointed ears, green skin, and small blue eye's appeared. He squinted at her before grabbing her hand and pulling her.

"Come you must fight! Your opponent is waiting!" He said in a deep raspy voice. Hinata stumbled.

"Wa-Wait... I-I don't even-!" But before she could finish she was in the arena grounds. Bright lights were beaming on her forcing her to raise her arms to prevent herself from being blinded.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Demons and Angels! I present Shekolmo, a.k.a Hinata! 'The Star of Destiny!'" A voice said.

"WHAT!?" Shouted a very loud and familiar voice. Hinata peeked through her fingers to see her opponent.

"NARUTO!?" She blushed.

"And her opponent the RED BEAST! a.k.a Naruto! 'The Blood Eater!'" The voice cried again.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!!! I AM NOT FIGHTING HER!" Naruto bellowed pointing to Hinata.

-------------------------------------

This had to be a dream so stupid crazy dream. But why would he dream of him fighting Hinata? No! This had to be a trick! An illusion! Naruto turned his eye's to look at the girl again. It was definetly Hinata.

"Damn!" He snarled and he turned to her. He looked at her before slapping a hand to his face.

"Please why me?" He begged silently to himself. He looked at Hinata and ducked just in time to avoid a spinning object from slicing off his head. It buried itself in the wall. Naruto turned still crouched to look at the object. It was a round shield that shone bright white. He turned to Hinata whose eye's were wide, and fearful before narrowing into determined slits. Naruto had seen this look when he had been training with Anko. It told him that they weren't fooling around, those eye's would see him dead, he knew because he had nearly died many times before Itachi or Kisame pulled Anko away from him. Naruto stood up slowly.

"What are you doing?" He questioned as he summoned his large sword. He spun around to knock the sheild out of the air as it flew towards his head. It spun and clatterted to the floor, however Naruto dind't bother following as he shifted to the left moving his sword to the right. The rough grating of metal sounded as Hinata's short sword brushed against the edge of his. Using his monstrous strength he pushed her blade off of his. She stumbled back.

"Sneaky..." Naruto said as he turned to her, holding his sword in one hand by his side. Hinata summoned her shield once again. She didn't reply. They stood there sizing each-other up. Naruto was like his father very strong, aggressive, fast, high stamina, and impossible to stop if he ever went berserk. Plus where he was strong before now he was monstrous thanks to his right of passage. Naruto leaped forward a blur and swung his sword downward. Hinata raised her shield and blocked it staggering from the heavy and powerful impact, she sunk into the ground which cracked under the weight and pressure. Hinata gritted her teeth. She leapt to the side and Naruto's giant sword slammed into the ground. Cracking it, Hinata however payed no attention to that and thrusted forward with her sword. Naruto pulled the sword with inhuman ease and blocked it, however her shield suddenly appeared in his face and smacked him hard in his face.

"Agh!" Naruto staggered back clutching his bruised forehead. He looked at Hinata who was still in the position she had struck before shifting her shield in front and her sword by her side. Where Naruto had power and brute strength, Hinata had tactics and plans, she was graceful and very light, also extremely malleable where Naruto was stiff which allowed her to bend her body in way's that not even most immortals could. This also gave her a surprisingly large amount of reach. Naruto glared at her before lowering his hand a trickle of blood flowing gently from the bruise on his forehead.

"All right..." He said, standing at full height and holding his sword in front of him. His feet shoulder width apart for balance. He then spun the sword before holding it still.

"I'M NOT HOLDING BACK ANYMORE!" He declared and with that leapt forward vanishing into the air, the ground cracking and bending from the pressure of his launch. He appeared in front of Hinata who leaped in time to dodge his attempt at slicing her in two. He followed appearing above her his leg thrusted outward, her head collided with his foot and her world became a dazzle of white stars. She shook her head, Naruto was coming down his sword thrusting forward to stab and kill her. She looked at the ground coming up close, then back at Naruto. She looked at her shield.

'One chance!' she thought as the sword in her hand vanished and her sheild grew larger. It then curled around her, become a small ball of protection. It landed with a heavy thud on the ground. Naruto however flipped, his feet landing heavily on the ball of angelic metal and leaping off as a white spark of energy lashed at him. It scorched his heel and he hissed grabbing his heel as he tumbled onto the ground. The shield that was encasing the girl eventually vanished, replaced by the normal round shield that the girl normally had on her arm. Her sword appearing as well. Naruto got up and looked at her. Hinata just watched him cooly before saying.

"I thought you weren't holding back... Naruto..." She said blandly. Naruto growled, and his wings exploding from his back, they began to glow, a fiery red and black aura surrounding him as he gathered energy into one hand.

'That energy! It's so powerful if he released it he could destroy this whole place!' Hinata thought rapidly.

"Wait don't!" Too late Naruto shot the powerful energy at her, it flew towards to bring her to her doom.

_'not yet'_ a voice said in her head, and a white wing surrounded her she felt someone grab her however she couldn't see who due to the feathers. When the feathers parted she was standing quite a way's away from the Arena, on the top of a large building, she imagined about 300 miles to be exact. Then she saw it the large explosion of black and red energy sparkling and crackling with dark energy. It rose in the air for a few seconds before it faded into nothing. She sighed softly, and fell back on her butt and giggled softly at the thought of survi-

'Naruto!' she thought as she got up and looked at where the explosion was.

**'No you made a promise never to see him again'** said to herself a more iron-willed version of her.

'But he could be hurt!' said a softer and more hesitant version of her.

**'So? Good riddance! It would never and you know that! He's a demon! A demon! Demon's and angels aren't meant for each other! We couldn't even if... if we wanted to'** said the iron Hinata a slight trace of regret at the last sentence. With that the discussion between herself ended. Hinata's shield and armor vanished as she turned to walk out, her arm twinged with pain. Probably from blocking Naruto's first attack. She wrapped a comforting hand around her injured arm. Her wings opened but she was about to take off when a rumbling suddenly stopped her. She looked around, energy was flowing at tremendous speed to a location but where exactly? She stood as still as she could and focused on finding the flow. She gave a gasp and looked down. A clawed hand rose from the ground grabbing she was only allowed a brief scream before she was pulled down by Naruto.

"I'm not dieing that easily!" Naruto shouted as he dragged her through the building eventually throwing her out and into a large street filled with Purgatorians who screamed as she smacked into them. Most of them died from the impact of a girl speeding through them at about 713 mph. However there were enough that she slowed down to roll in the street before fading into unconsciousness.

-----------------------------------

Naruto sat panting hard, in the rubble of what was once a residential building. He looked at his right arm which twitched without his command. Naruto cursed his own stupidity, first for using such a powerful attack over one girl then for using this arm which had already been injured to drag her down a building. Throwing her probably hadn't been a good idea. He watched his arm twitch spasmodically before clenching his fist and using his free hand to shift the rock away from him. He punched through the rock and stood up, looking around. He saw people clustering around the building effectively and unintentionally blocking him from view of his victim. He climbed out of the rubble and stood at the very top ignoring the cries of surprise and the pointing. He looked around to see another crowd gathering around the fallen body of a person. There! He opened his wings and leaped into the air landing on an unfortunate prugatorian effectively crushing and killing him, but hey who cares? His wings retreated back into his body.

Naruto summoned his sword with the little energy he had left which was quite a bit by most demons standard.

"Move aside," He said to the crowd who had just noticed him, they scattered, screaming. Naruto however ignored that as he walked over and grabbed the unconscious and groaning body of Hinata he raised his sword to plunge it into her heart, to destroy her. His only mistake in this was to look at her face. Her face which was covered in dust, and dirt. Blood trickling from her mouth onto the ground. He stared at the the face. A memory forcing it's way unwanted and uncalled for in his head. A memory of a face beautiful, pure, and full of life. A face that he wanted to touch for-

"No!" He said shaking his head and dropping her.

------------------------------------

Hinata awoke as she felt the impact on the back of her head. She immediately raised her arms to cradle her head however she saw who was standing above her and stopped. She quickly scurried away as Naruto noticed that she was awake.

"Shit!" He said, his sword shifting to a gun. He held it up and pulled the trigger but the barrel was sliced by a flash of white. Naruto took a step back then his body convulsed and he threw up blood as a spear tip erupted from his chest. He looked at it before another burst of blood flew out of his mouth.

"So-So-Son of a bitch! I'm gonna! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!" Naruto yelled as he staggered forward. The spear still poking from chest. He fell to his knees coughing, his vision was clouding. He then felt a blade on his neck.

"Well, well, you were such a hot shot demon before now your nothing..." He knew that voice it was Zaku. Naruto growled.

"Get this fucking spear out of my fucking back and I'll show you just how fucking hot how I am with anger!" Naruto snarled. Zaku made a sound of contemplation.

"Mmmm... No! I like it in your back better! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Huh!?" There was a sound of someone slamming into someone else.

"Naruto... State your status..." Itachi! He had the most unusual timing.

"I'M DYING WHAT DOES IT FUCKING LOOK LIKE!?" Naruto shouted. Panting for air. Itachi reached out to grab.

"Oh no you don't! THAT LITTLE SHIT IS GONNA DIE TODAY!!!" He heard. Zaku again. Naruto just gave a groan of disgust and stood up stumbling slightly. He really couldn't see well but he could make out the figure of Zaku charging at him. Naruto felt the spear vanish from his skin. He coughed again blood spattering the ground, however he glared at Zaku. However his view by two large raven wings.

--------------------------------

"I'm your opponent..." Itachi said his silver-bladed katana appearing in his hand as he zoomed in front of Naruto.

"No... YOUR DEAD!" Zaku cried as he raised the sword and swung it down to Itachi who parried it using his sword. Itachi's free fist came and he punched Zaku in the gut then he swooped downward sweeping Zaku before kicking him in the stomach sending him spinning into a building wall. He crashed into it and vanished from view. Itachi turned to Naruto.

"Are you all right?" He asked, Naruto who was shaking violently nodded feebly before he threw up blood again and then fell forward. Itachi just looked at him before giving a whistle. From hidden places, Kisame, Deidara appeared with 3 others one was a young man with red hair and brown eyes, the second was a man with silver hair with purplish pink pupils. The third was a man who wore a cloak hiding himself his green eye's being the only visible part of his body.

"He needs to get back quickly it would be disasterous if he doesn't..." At this Kisame laughed.

"For who? You?" He asked his shark smile growing.

"For all of us..." Itachi said seriously, Kisame's smile faded as he looked around. It was then a loud crash was heard. Itachi turned to the noise, Zaku had gotten up from the building he had become aquainted with and he looked pissed.

"When I am done with you... YOUR GONNA WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN SPAWNED!" Itachi's eye's narrowed.

"Oooh... Itachi... Angry? Hmm... I've never seen this before... huh..." Deidara said. It was then that he saw them. They all did. 4 shapes appearing out of then air next to Zaku.

"Five of them? What the fuck they think we are chopped liver?" Said the silver haired-man holding out his hand a large scythe appeared, on the the scythe were 3 blood-red blades. Also there was a strand of rope near the hilt of the scythe.

"Killing them should be ea-"

"NO!" Itachi said abruptly. Hidan looked at him surprised.

"What?"

"We are not here to start a war, we're here to make sure he gets back home. Fight only if you have to and kill only if you have to!" Itachi stated firmly. Hidan snorted but his scythe vanished. Itachi turned to look at the five angels.

'Neji, Zaku, Haku, Sakura, and Choji... they're all here... almost all of them...' Itachi noted as he looked at them all. He then stood up the katana held loosely in his hand.

"Leave now..." He said, Kisame stood next to Itachi his bizarre sword appearing in his hand.

"I'm staying... Nothing you can do about it..." Was all that Kisame said his usual shark grin absent. Itachi didn't comment. Hidan picked up the now dieing body of Naruto and left. Leaping into the air skeletal wings springing forth. The other's soon joined him. Itachi stood in front of the five.

-----------------------------------

"Sakura you should go after them... you too, fatass..." Zaku said. Choji ignored the comment on his weight, shaking his head.

"Don't you know who that is?" Sakura asked Zaku, her voice calm.

"Yeah, yeah... he's Itachi... So what?" Zaku asked.

"You will be dead in exactly 36.3 sec. if you fight him alone..." Haku said mechanically. Zaku gave her a glare of annoyance.

"Sakura, Chouji... come with me... we must get Hinata-sama out of this place..." Neji said quietly, Sakura opened her mouth to argue but Neji turned his white eye's on her.

"That is an order..." He said firmly, Sakura opened her mouth then closed it sighing in frustration.

"Very well!" She said her voice one of resignation, Neji nodded in thanks. His wings appearing and wrapping around him. He vanished in a whirl of white feathers. Sakura watched a feather floating down before opening her own white and pink feathers and vanishing.

"Choji aren't you going?" Haku asked. Choji gave a yelp.

"Well I should really I mean who can ignore an order from Neji..." Choji asked laughing slightly.

"You could..." Zaku said. This was true, Choji was the only person in heaven apart from higher ups and god, who could ignore a direct order from Choji. Nobody knew why though most suspected it was because of Choji's rather immense strength. However Choji never confirms these rumors.

"Well... I mean! I think I should stay here! You guys could use help, right?" Choji said smiling nervously. Zaku rolled his eye's.

"Just get over here fat-ass..." He said, a vein pulsed on Choji's forehead.

"HEY I'M NOT FAT!!! I'M CHUBBY!!!" He shouted. He then charged at Zaku, who leapt into the air.

"Whateve- LOOK OUT FAT-ASS!" Zaku cried knocking Choji out of the way with a blast of air. Where Choji had been was a large bizarre looking sword. It stuck in the ground before it flew into the air and back into the hand of the demon that threw it. Haku narrowed her eye's, as she looked at the blue skinned demon. Zaku looked at Haku.

"You know him?" Haku just nodded before two rather long needles appeared in her hand. Zaku looked at the needles then at the two demons.

"Yeesh! Watch those damn air blasts of yours!" Choji grumbled as he walked up next to them. Zaku didn't reply, Choji didn't care.

"Well you ready?" Zaku asked as he held up his sword above shoulder the blade aimed for the two demons. He got a grunt from Choji and a crackling of ice from Haku, as she summoned a ball of ice into her open hands. Zaku nodded then they charged.

* * *

**Hell, the 1st Circle  
9:26 P.M**

Naruto opened his eye's groggily, looking around. He was in the infirmary, in hell they didn't call a hospital, a hospital, they called it an infirmary. He sat up, wincing slightly, when he felt a rough throb on his chest, his hand instinctively reaching for the wound to comfort the throbbing muscle. He sat there hunched slightly bearing the pain that had come as a result of Neji stabbing him.

"Ah, your awake..." A quiet voice said. Naruto looked up to see Itachi entering the room, in his hand was a tray of food. The food containing a bowl full of a steaming soup, and a plate that had something looked like a cat thrown in a grinder. Naruto looked at the plate in disgust turning his attention to the soup. It was blood red and he saw an occasional bubble burst from the top of the bowl. Naruto nearly wretched. After eating human food he wasn't sure he could go back to blood soup.

"Are you all right?" Itachi asked looking at him, Naruto looked up at Itachi.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine I'm just not feeling hungry..." His stomach chose at that moment to give a loud growl of disagreement. Itachi just observered him, he closed his eye's putting down the tray on an empty table.

"When you've had a taste of human food it is hard to go back to the normal food for humans bring a certain... finesse in their foods..." Itachi said standing up. He left soon after saying that, leaving Naruto confused.

* * *

That's it for now... I'm getting tired of this epilogue and I'm sorry at leaving it like this with no indication of Hinta's fate but I'm tired of writing this... I've been working on this for a fricking week now!

I'll write the next installment of Outcast soon... Until then goodnight... and may your souls find peace...**  
**


End file.
